Star Wars Rebels: Star-crossed Commitment
by pnew106s
Summary: Another story after Ezra used the Purgills to remove the Chimaera from Lothal. This one is written differently and it will be interesting for me to write. Please review if you like it and let me know. It will contain Violence, sexual implied content and some harsh language.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Rebels: Starcross

" _The Force is an energy field that surrounds and penetrates us; it binds the Galaxy together." Quoted from Obi Wan Kenobi, Days of the Empire._

The Beginning:

Ezra knelt on a small knoll, meditating. He initially felt lost without Kanan to help guide him, but now he was certain of what he needed to do and how he was going to do it. Lothal needed to be freed from the Empire if it was going to survive. He had spoken to the image of his parents, telling them that he was fearful of what he might be called on to do. He knew that he was now a Jedi, he had undergone his trial and now he needed to face another. He also knew that soon he would probably never see Sabine again. He had so much he wanted to say to her so he made two recordings one for Sabine that she would have to locate to see it and one that addressed all of his family. Smiling he stood when Sabine approached and told him it was almost time. Governor Pyrce was being escorted to the Gunship.

The Chimaera:

 _"To Die for one's people is a great Sacrifice. To live for One's people, an even greater sacrifice, I choose to live for my people." Quoted from Riyo Chuchi._

Using the Force, Ezra wrapped Thrawn within the Tentacles of the Purgill. He knew that soon the Purgills would jump into Hyperspace taking the mighty Star Destroyer with them. It was the plan, Ezra knew there was no possible way for him to escape and join his friends. In truth he did not want to, now that the Emperor knew that Ezra was on Lothal. He was certain now the Emperor would never stop trying to either turn him or kill him. He could not risk the lives of his friends. But he also did not want to travel to wherever the Purgills were going to take the Imperials. So he had to be ready, one of the Purgills reached in and snaked its Tentacles around him and pulled him off the ship. Using the last of his focus and strength, he levitated one of the Stormtrooper Helmets to him. Putting it on his head as he was pulled through the View Port, grasped within the Tentacles. This Purgill would not join the others, it was heading elsewhere. Ezra had connected with the mighty space whale and directed it where to take him. As he slowly passed out, he watched as the Huge Beasts dragged the Chimaera away. Darkness overtook him and he slipped in unconsciousness.

Awakening several hours later, he was where he wanted to be. The Purgill had dropped him off and left. Flinging the Helmet off his head, he exhaled. The dry air of Tantooine filled his lungs as he felt the excessive heat of the desert. To the east was Mos Eisley Spaceport and major hub for the planet. Smiling he began the long walk. Ezra knew that Obi-Wan Kenobi was no longer on Tantooine but Ezra did not come to see him, this was just a layover to a place that he suspected no one would know him or think to look for him here. That was his plan from the beginning, though he had considered telling Sabine in hopes that she would finally succumb to his subtle advances. He would miss her, but in the context of what he was about to do he had decided not to risk the chance that she would somehow talk him out of it. This was his decision and his choice; he had no plans on being an exalted hero for the populace of Lothal to pander over. No he needed to disappear into obscurity, if that was possible for a Jedi. Which he doubted. Whipping the sweat of his forehead, he entered the outskirts of Mos Eisley heading for the Space Port Tavern. It was a hole in the wall place, unlike the clean Jho's on Lothal. But it did have the sort he was looking for; Smugglers and Fringe Scum that would not ask too many questions. Trying to remain under everyone's curiosity was the hardest part, he was not dressed as one of the residents of Tantooine and he did not look like the normal Spacer. Stepping up to the Bar he asked for a local Ale, received it and went to a dark corner. He needed to locate the right person or group so he could continue to hide in plain sight. He had other objectives and the top one was to secretly build himself a new Lightsaber. But that would have to wait until he was alone. Glancing around the small room, he saw a mixture of races and species. Humans, Rodian's, Ithorians and others he did not know. His eyes locked onto a small group of Humans in a corner drinking and celebrating. He watched the group for several minutes, wondering how he could somehow approach the group and inquire if they could transport him off Tantooine.

"Do you find interest in my crew?" A man asked from behind Ezra, making him turn to see the tall thin man. The man had dark hair, beard and mustache. His tone was collected and measured. Standing besides the man was another who kept to the shadows and Ezra knew that he had a blaster drawn and pointed at him.

"No, not really. I was about to see if I could barter my way off Tantooine. That is if they have a ship and needed a valuable crewmember." Ezra said to the man who smiled and sat.

"That might be arranged, depending on what type of man you are and what you can do." The man said as he looked at Ezra.

Ezra could tell this man was collecting information about him, by just looking him over. "I am Raze Ridger, just someone that wants to travel and see the Galaxy." Ezra smirked, he had thought about a way to change his name but somehow keep it simple enough to remember. "I can fly most styles of Freighters, Shuttles and certain fighters."

"I would have to test you on those to make sure. I am Talon Karrde, I might be interested in hiring you on if you test high enough." Talon said as he smiled at Ezra, nodding his head. Then turning to the man behind him. "Go on Aves, I am certain that Raze is harmless. Especially since he does not even have a blaster." Not watching as Aves shrugged and joined the others. "If you will come with me, we will test you and see if your claims are accurate." Standing he led Ezra towards his ship. Once inside and at the simulator, Karrde was impressed. "Not bad Raze."

"I got lucky in that I have been exposed to learning to fly different ships. Do not ask me to calculate a Hyperspace Vector by hand, I am not that good with math." Ezra said to Talon as the older man chuckled.

"Neither am I. I usually let the computer do that or someone smart enough to do the calculations by hand." Talon leaned back and glanced Ezra over then nodded. "I think we can come up with an arrangement." Pulling a contract out of his desk. "This is just a formality, I require you to sign as a crewman on my Ship or one of my ships that is, for one year and I will pay you appropriate rates. Deal?"

Sighing Ezra shrugged. "Okay, why not." Then subtly Ezra smiled, this was just what he needed. He could tell from observing Talon and his crew, that they were smugglers and it was perfect. Most smugglers did not ask a lot of questions and were secretive. Signing with the anagram of his real name, he became a member of Talon Karrde's smugglers. Deciding that it would only be for a year, he needed to keep moving if he was going to stay hidden.

Lothal: First Destruction of the Death Star

Sabine, Hera and Zeb spent most of the last month formulating an adequate defense against the impending return of the Empire. To Sabine dismay and disappointment she noticed that there was not a lot of resources to call upon. Seven of the New TIE Interceptors were functional, but did not have hyperdrives. She had also located a small number of Pre-Empire X-Wing Fighters and one Corvette Cruiser. That was it for defenses. The only other resource was a couple of Turbo Cannons that the Empire had deserted. Sabine reported that to Hera and told her that if One Star Destroyer showed up. There was a chance they could drive it away. Leaving Hera and Rex to discuss the problem, Sabine went to her quarters. She was amazed, during that she had not thought about Ezra for twenty minutes. Now alone that was all she could think about. She was upset with herself; she knew that Ezra cared about her. Even possibly loved her and she had not done anything to encourage or formalize a relationship with him. Now that he was no longer around, she missed him drastically. The small smiles he gave her, the times that they spent together and the friendship they had. She wished that he had somehow not sacrificed himself for Lothal and remained. She also wished that she had not let him go, even though there was no other option at the time. Time was the enemy to her, she always believed she had time to form a relationship with him and then he was gone and her delays had cost her that chance. Picking up his Lightsaber she grimaced. Removing the bottom of the weapon, she peered at the tracer that she had placed in it. Wondering why she had not put other tracers on him so that she could know where he was or even know if he was alive. The door to her room chimed and she put the Lightsaber back in the drawer. "Yes who is it?" She asked as she moved over to unlock the door, seeing Zeb standing in the doorway.

"Hera needs you, we have some volunteers that need to be interviewed. One of them states he has a Ship that we can add to the defense." Zeb stated as the Lasat exhaled and looked at her with concern. "Thinking about the kid again?"

"Yes, I should never have let him go." Sabine replied as she forced back the sadness that she felt.

"Yeah, I have had the same thought. If only I kept my eyes on him, he would never have sneaked off like he did." Zeb hunched his shoulders and frowned. Feeling that he had not only failed Ezra but Kanan.

"It was not your fault, Zeb. I distracted everyone so he could go. I believed he would somehow escape and come back to us, to me." Sabine exhaled then squared her shoulders. "Alright let's go see these volunteers and the ship." Following Zeb she reached up to wipe two tears from her eyes. Ezra told her that he could always count on her, but in truth he could not. She had failed him.

The Wild Karrde: Bespin

 _"I've found that what most people call Luck is often little more than Raw Talent combined with ability to make the most of opportunities." Quoted from Talon Karrde._

Standing on the Landing Port of Cloud City, Ezra looked out at the vastness of open sky. It was a good thing he was not afraid of heights as he stared down at the clouds below. Another man stood next to him. Aves.

"Geez kid, you are beyond lucky." Aves stated as he shook his head. "That Bothan wanted to gut you like a day old fish."

"Naw, he was just angry that I did not let him steal the cargo instead of paying for it." Ezra said nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah well you just got lucky that the crate fell on him when he pulled his blaster, otherwise you would have been shot down before you could blink." Aves said as he looked over at the Bothan. Karrde was glaring down at the Bothan with his blaster pointed between the furry eyes, ready to shoot the crook for trying to kill one of his people.

"Yeah Lucky." Ezra said then returned to look out at the sky. Knowing it was not luck, when the Bothan pulled the blaster Ezra used the Force to pluck a large crate off the shelf and drop it on the unsuspecting Bothan. He silently cursed himself, doing things like that could draw unwanted attention from those that hunted Jedi and that was not something that Ezra needed right now. Of course he was ready for such a situation, a brand new Lightsaber was hidden within his belt ready for him to put it together and fight if necessary. As he watched the clouds his thoughts went to Sabine, he missed her drastically. He exhaled as he smelled the cool air of Cloud City. Then as he was about to turn he saw someone that he had not expected to see, Lando Calrissian. "Kalabash!" Ezra whispered as he spun away hoping that the Gambler had not seen him.

"Hey Karrde, what is going on?" Lando asked as he walked up to the scene Karrde pointing a blaster at a Light Brown Bothan that knelt with his hands clasped together pleading for forgiveness.

"This piece of slime tried to kill one of my people and steal the cargo I ran for him. I am negotiating with him to cover what he owes me for doing this." Talon smiled as he glanced over at Lando.

"Well don't shoot him, Giu'nafal Fey'lya is one of my best customers." Lando stated smirking at the Bothan.

"Unless he pays me twice the costs he is going to be one of your best dead customers. That is the penalty for trying to kill one of my people!" Talon said angrily as he pushed the barrel of his Blaster harder against Glu'nafal's forehead. "Agreed?"

"Yes, oh yes. I will pay." Fey'lya replied quickly as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a handful of credits. Counting out Twenty Thousand Credit chips and handing them towards Talon.

Talon took the money and put his blaster away. "Do not ever contact me for Cargo again. Find someone else to cheat, Glu'nafal. Now get." Giving the Bothan a light kick and watching as the furry Bothan ran off.

"Getting kind of soft in your old age." Lando smirked as he also watched the Bothan speed away on foot. "So who was it that he tried to rob and kill? Not Faughn was it?"

"No not Faughn, and she still does not like you." Talon answered as he shook his head negatively.

"I do not know why not? I am a gentleman and she is quite a lady. So who was it?' Lando asked looking around to see who was on the Landing Dock.

"A new employee, Raze Ridger is his name. I lucked upon him on Tantooine, he is an exceptional pilot and is good in any tense situation." Glancing around himself he did not see Raze. "Hey Aves where did Raze wonder off to?"

"Well Chief he was hear a minute ago. He must have gone back to the Wild Karrde." Aves shrugged and walked over to join Talon and Lando. "Do you want me to go look for him."

"No that is alright, knowing Lando he would try to hire him away from me." Talon said as he peered over at Lando who smiled wickedly.

"Well yes I would if he is as good as you state. Since you are here perhaps you would like to take on a certain shipment for me." Lando started to talk and led Talon back into the City to discuss fees and the Cargo that would be sent.

Ezra almost ran to the Wild Karrde. "Phew that was close." He said as he ducked on board. He knew that Lando might have identified him and his secret would have been exposed. If Lando remembered him that is, which he doubted. At that time when he had met Lando, Ezra looked different and Lando was too busy trying to swindle Hera and Kanan. While at the same time trying to get into Sabine's pants. With flattery and knowledge of art. Of course Sabine saw right through Lando's motives and shot him down. Ezra often wondered if Sabine knew that he cared about her and secretly loved her. He still did and when he thought about Sabine regrets and other emotions flooded into him. The major one was that he missed her a lot. He missed her warm smile and her intelligence. He especially missed how beautiful she was. She could be sweating and covered with dirt and she somehow made it look endearing and lovely. Exhaling he went to his shared cabin and laid down on his rack. Debating with himself about sending an anonymous message to Sabine just so he could contact her to let her know that he was alive and well. But doing that would expose him, he doubted she would be able to keep it a secret. Or she would and probably come looking for him. He suddenly felt tired and wanted to sleep and dream about Sabine.

Talon spent an hour negotiating with Lando for the Cost of smuggling the Cargo past the Imperials to the awaiting Customers on Ord Mantell. Talon thought it funny that Lando kept complaining that it was too much and that Talon was overcharging him. Afterwards Talon returned to the Wild Karrde, he had questions he wanted to ask Raze and he wanted answers. Mainly on how Lucky the young man had been when Giu'nafal Fey'lya had the accident with a thirty pound Cargo container that happened to fall on him right after he pulled a blaster on Raze. That kind of luck was unheard or unseen in all the years Talon had been a smuggler.

Lothal: No Show No Return

Sabine felt impatient, as she used the Ghost's sensors to scan out into space one more time. "Where are they? This is weird, we kicked the Imperials off Lothal four months ago and they still have not come and kicked our asses yet."

"I am not complaining Sabine. The more time they give us the more time we can gather our forces to stop them." Hera said as she changed their heading to scan a different incoming vector. Smiling as she flew past two Nebula Class Frigates that had come to help defend Lothal. "If they keep delaying we might actually stand a chance."

"Well it is just strange, you would think that they would at least send a threatening communication demanding that we surrender." Sabine said in frustration. She wanted them to attack and get it over with so she could soon begin looking for Ezra. Until it happens she was stuck on Lothal waiting.

"Perhaps the destruction of the Death Star has them feeling a little reluctant on sending an attack force here to Lothal." Kallus said as he leaned forward to look out past Hera.

"I just wish they would come and get it over with, I have other things to do!" Sabine exhaled and shook her head and both Kallus and Hera knew what Sabine wanted to do other than waiting to fight the Imperials.

"As soon as we can, we all will go look for him. I promise." Hera said as she changed the Ghost's vector again. Still nothing.

"I miss him so much. It feels like a piece of my heart is missing and without him I feel empty." Sabine frowned and considered just leaving Lothal and begin searching for Ezra now instead of later. Yawning she stretched her arms upward. "I am exhausted, I think I will go take a nap." Standing she made her way back to her room, laying down to dream of Ezra.

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars Rebels: Star Crossed Commitment Part 2

 _"A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. Adventure, Excitement. A Jedi Craves not these things". Modified Quote from Jedi Master Yoda_

Bespin and Lothal: Connection

Deep within sleep, Ezra felt something strange. The dream was too real, too focused upon a single subject. Unlike any of his other dreams or Force visions it had a connection that surpassed any he had experienced before. As the clouds of mist within the dream parted he saw Sabine, floating before him.

Sabine at the same time dreamed of Ezra and to her satisfaction he was before her in her dream. She wished it was real as she gazed at him. She knew it was just a dream as she peered at the image of.

There was no words, just impulses and feelings. Their emotional images wrapped themselves around each other, intertwining together becoming a blazing light within the dream. To both of them it was a experience that could not be explained. The combination was not physical but pure emotional. To both it was a connection unlike any that they had before. Then before either was ready the dream ended, leaving both of them feeling empty and alone.

The Ghost: Lothal

Sitting up Sabine, could feel the tears run down her face as she tried to remember all of the dream. She was sure it had been Ezra, the real Ezra. Not some dream that came to her when she missed him the most. It was real. Swallowing she gazed at the painting of him on her wall and tried to keep from weeping and crying uncontrollably. Then she brightened, she knew Ezra was alive. She did not know where but he was alive. Determination filled her as she arose of the bed, "He is alive and I am going to find him."

The Wild Karrde: Bespin

Ezra opened his eyes and blinked. The connection through the dream was real, he could feel it. He began to consider the Jedi Code and how it applied to this situation. He was not exactly following it, Kanan believed that it was ultimately the cause of the fall of the Jedi Order. That the lack of attachments caused the Jedi of the past to become emotionally unattached to others. Ezra thought it over for a long time and he had to agree with Kanan. Without emotional attachments what was the purpose of being a Jedi. His attachment to Sabine and the others was not a weakness it was a strength. Debating with himself he reached for the Transmitter in his shared quarters with Aves and Dankin. Then paused and exhaled, "Should I contact her, a random message no more or wait until I am sure?" He asked himself as his hand wavered over the Terminal. He could even use one of the secure transmission codes that Talon Karrde had, there would be no way that anyone could trace it back. As he was about to make a decision, the door chimed. Pulling his hand back he stood and opened the door. Talon Karrde stood at the door with a curious expression on his face.

"We need to talk, I have questions and I believe I deserve answers." Talon said sternly as he gestured towards his small office down the corridor.

"I suppose I owe you that much." Ezra shrugged and followed Talon into the office, once inside Talon sealed and locked the door. "What is it you want to know?"

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck, earlier today Aves said that a twenty or thirty pound crate fell on Giu'nafal Fey'lya knocking his blaster out of his hand. I find that really convenient, a convenience that does not happen everyday. I would like to know how that happened?" Then Karrde inhaled. "There is other things that I have noted that do not make sense. Such as today, I am an observant person. Somehow you slipped away without me noticing that you departed."

"It sounds like I was just lucky that whoever stored that cargo crate did not tie it down and earlier you were more focused on Giu'nafal, I just decided to return and get some rest." Ezra explained as he focused on keeping himself calm so that Talon could not see through the lie. The truth was when Lando arrived, Ezra used the Force to block his departure from the minds of everyone on the Ramp. Then once out of sight he just returned to the Wild Karrde and hoped that Lando had not seen him.

"That might be feasible but there is something else. I saw your expression when Lando came out on the Ramp. It was fear and shock. Something I have not seen you exhibit since you joined my organization." Talon leaned forward and noticed the slight discomfort on Ezra's face. "You are not lying to me completely, but at the same time you are not telling the whole truth either."

"Does everyone in your organization tell you everything about them or not lie to you at some point. As for Lando, I just do not want him to see me. I do not owe him money or anything, it is he knows things that could cause me problems." Ezra frowned trying not to tell Talon everything, just enough to quell his interest.

"Someday I expect you to tell me all of it, for now that is enough for me." Talon shook his head and unlocked the door from his desk. Watching Raze stand and walk out. He pondered on having Lando meet young Raze and discover why he almost ran from the Gambler now administrator of Cloud City. Exhaling Talon decided to wait until he had more information about Raze.

Once again back in his Quarters Ezra hovered around the Transmitter Terminal. Talon had interrupted him and now he had to convince himself once again to make the transmission again. His decision was made when Aves returned and flopped down on his own rack.

"O _ne can concentrate so closely on the words of a sentence that one thereby misses the meaning. As can happen in any area of life. You must never lose focus on the larger landscape." Quote from Grand Admiral Thrawn Galactic Empire._

Lothal: The Southern Mountains

Sabine knelt behind a large rock and used her scope to scan the small mounds of mountains before her. Inside the grotto was about forty Stormtroopers and twenty Navy Troopers, including a couple of Imperial Officers. "I see three Tanks and two Scout Walkers. They look like they are preparing to move." She said to the Lothal Defense Commander that knelt besides her.

"That was the intelligence we got. I do not see any TIE's. This group is not as equipped as the last two that we found." Commander Beva Giles said as she smiled broadly. Motioning for one of her assault members to step closer with a transmitter.

Sabine knew what she was talking about, the last group of Imperials that they routed had Five TIE Fighters and one Imperial Walker. "We still have to offer them the chance to surrender, Hera's orders."

"They won't surrender, you know that and I know that. Alright I will send the message demanding them to surrender. With the usual threats of course. We have them outnumbered and surrounded." Beva picked up the Microphone from the Transmitter and sent the message. The Imperials instantly went on alert and they received their answer. They would not surrender. "Told you so." Shaking her head Beva glanced back at the fifty Defense Troopers behind the rocks. Three Groups of Twenty Five were on each side and behind the Imperials.

"Get your group ready, as soon as the Ghost does a run, we hit them." Sabine said as she reached down to touch her two Blaster Pistols, then gripped the Lightsaber that hung on her belt. To her it felt somewhat wrong to carry Ezra's Lightsaber but it was too effective against most of the obstacles that they faced. Beva had already confirmed it with the others and everyone was ready. Glancing upward she saw the familiar shape of the Ghost begin its run against the fortifications the Imperials had. Alongside the Ghost flew Two Y-Wing Bombers. Hammering the rocks and boulders where the Imperials were hunched down, when the three ships flew upward from their attack. Sabine gestured and her group charged forward, laying down suppressive fire. In her left hand she held a blaster in the right was Ezra's Lightsaber. Cutting through one of the Legs of the Scout AT-ST Walker, the lumbering machine fell down onto a Repeater Blaster Mount. Knocking the Four Stormtroopers back. Turning inwards Sabine lined up a shot and blasted an Imperial Officer right between the eyes. The man barely screamed as the blackened hole appeared in his forehead. The battle was fierce and without too much mercy. Three days ago this group of Imperials had raided a local Farm and killed everyone there. Defenseless Women, Children and Old people. Ten minutes later the fight was over and Imperial Bodies littered the Grotto. Six Stormtrooper and nine Navy Troopers were the only survivors and prisoners. Beva approached Sabine, nursing a wound on her left arm.

"Well that could have been worse, we lost four and eighteen are wounded." Beva announced as she looked around at the destruction. Some of her Group were walking around picking up weapons. They would be given to any other volunteers that wanted to fight the Imperials.

"They should have surrendered." Sabine whispered in shock at the death that surrounded her. "We would only have punished the Officers for what they did." She walked away from the carnage and felt sick. This was getting worse, these small pockets of Imperials were getting worse. Killing for supplies and resources, trying to hold out for the return of the Imperial occupation forces that had not arrived yet. She did not know if she could do this anymore. Even for a Mandalorian it was getting to bloody. The only thing that kept her sane was the emotional dreams of Ezra. At night when she slept her connection to him was strong and she could feel him. It soothed her. Walking out of the Grotto she noticed that Hera was landing the Ghost, the Two Y-Wings continued to loop around in a patrol for any counter-attacks. Once the Ramp lowered, three Men and two women bounded down carrying Medical Bags. The Medics and Two Doctors rushed about treating first the Lothal Defenders then the Imperials.

"How did it go?" Hera asked as she approached, Zeb passing them as he headed within the Grotto to help with the Prisoners.

"It went as expected. Mass killing and slaughter." Sabine replied rigidly as she tried not to look back at the carnage.

"They started it, Sabine. Those people at the Farm in the east were just innocent non-combatants that probably would have given the Imperials what they wanted. No the Imperials shot them down without mercy then stole everything of value." Hera seethed as she gestured towards the east.

"Still it just does not feel right. If Ezra was here he would not permit this." Sabine gestured behind her then passed Hera before the Twil'ek could counter that Ezra was not here and would condone dishing out some well deserved Justice against the Imperials. Sabine had heard it once before from Hera and had no intention of hearing it again. Stomping onto the Ghost, she headed for her room. Dropping her helmet on the floor with a thud, she collapsed on her bed and put her forearm over her eyes. "Everything is going wrong. We need Ezra to restore balance." She whimpered as she failed to hold back the tears. They had become as vicious as the Empire and it had to stop.

Imperial Base Yaga Minor: Wild Karrde

 _"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity." Quoted from The Jedi Code_

Ezra piloted the Wild Karrde towards the Space Port, following the beacon that directed where to land the ship. His attention was not on directing the ship, but he felt great sorrow emanating through the connection that he knew was from Sabine. Something had upset her drastically. Unfortunately even if Ezra wanted to contact Sabine now he could not. Not this deep within the Empire. In the Outer Rim Worlds a communication would not be detected, Yaga Minor was a totally different thing, even a non-attentive Imperial Communication Operator would easily detect an unauthorized transmission to Lothal. So he would have to wait until the Wild Karrde was done with this smuggling run. "Landing Captain." Ezra said to Talon as he set down the Wild Karrde with no problems.

"Good, once we unload I think we need to do a Maintenance Diagnostic on the Engines." Talon said as he leaned back in his command chair. "What do you think Dankin?"

"Yeah, I believe that might be a good idea. I felt a slight vibration from them earlier." Dankin relied as he checked the diagnostic on his terminal.

"There is nothing on my instruments." Ezra said as he felt a little exposed here on Yaga Minor. He could see several Stormtroopers marching around the pad and more beyond at guard stations and patrolling the streets. "We might want to do it somewhere else, there is a lot of troops around here."

"It is alright, we have a certain agreement with the Governor. We are perfectly safe." Talon smirked as he glanced about nonchalantly. His eyes stopped when he spotted a large Trandoshan male standing near the outer fence of the Pad. "Delay that, we might have a problem after all. Aves is that who I think it is?" Talon pointed towards the fence and Aves stared.

"That is Bossk, great that is just what we need!" Aves snarled as he stared at the Trandoshan.

"Who is Bossk?" Ezra asked glancing to where the others were staring. Seeing the Reptile type Trandoshan lingering around the outer fence.

"A Bounty Hunter, a really vicious Bounty Hunter and if he is here that means he probably is after me." Talon said as he reached down and checked his blaster. "There is a certain Hutt on Nal Hutta that wants my head for not running Twil'ek Slave girls for his Harem. I freed them instead."

"After he paid for the transport that is. Bolga never liked being crossed." Aves added. "Perhaps we should leave, knowing Bossk he has some back-up gathered around out there."

"Won't do any good, he would have a ship ready for such an event. We would have to locate and sabotage his ship, then perhaps we can leave without it coming down to a fire-fight." Talon stated as he began to think of a plan. He did not want any of his people hurt or killed for something he had done. "The problem is that Bossk is not stupid, any of us leaves and starts poking around looking for his ship and he will know."

"The solution is easy, I go and sabotage his ship." Ezra said as he smiled. "He knows all of you, but I am new. I doubt he would even notice me if I am careful." The three in the Cockpit looked at Ezra and Talon considered all the details.

"That is true, more than likely Bossk has his ship nearby. He is ferocious but not too fast. He would want his ship close enough where he could get to it and then attack us in space. Aves check the Space Port Computer, see if Bossk was arrogant enough to actually list his name on his ship. If he was check the location. Dankin dig out some local attire, something that will make Raze inconspicuous. While you are all doing that I will see about bribing the Port Controller so we can leave immediately." Talon finished giving orders and motioned for Ezra to join him. Once in the corridor. "I doubt this will be dangerous, but I insist that you be careful. Trandoshan's are very dangerous and if Bossk brought a crew of them it would be very easy to end up dead or worse eaten."

"I am more worried about other things here on Yaga Minor." Ezra glanced over and saw Dankin approach carrying am orange cloak with a hood and Green Trousers. Local fashion for Yaga Minor. Dressing Ezra looked at Talon. "How are we going to do this, Bossk is probably watching both Ramps and the Cargo Bay."

"Simple, you are going out in one of the Cargo Containers. Aves you got the location yet?" Talon yelled towards the Cockpit.

"Yes, Pad 10. East Landing Port." Aves came out and had a data pad that showed the exact location.

"Alright, now do not get fancy. Disable Bossk's ship and then get back here." Talon ordered Ezra as he led him into the Cargo Bay of the Wild Karrde. Helping Ezra into a Medium Sized Cargo Container. A loader Droid came up and Talon directed the Droid to take the Container off the ship.

Inside the Container, Ezra pulled the two sections of his Lightsaber out of hiding and put them together. He somewhat suspected that he would need the weapon soon. Hearing and feeling the Droid putting the Container inside the storage room, Ezra opened the top and peered out. A small weak chinned man stared at him in confusion.

"What are you doing in there? I am going to have to tell Security that you are in here!" The man reached for a transmitter.

Waving his hand in front of the man's face. "I am authorized to be here, you do not need to call security." Ezra said touching the force and rolled his eyes. The man was really weak-minded.

"You are authorized to be here, I do not need to call Security." The man repeated as he turned and went back to work. Ezra hopped out of the container and headed for the exit. He smiled, it had been awhile since he used that Jedi trick and it felt good to know that it still worked. Flipping the hood up on the cloak, he made his way towards the East Landing Port Pad 10. Keeping out of sight along the way and in the shadows as much as possible.

On the Wild Karrde, Talon thought that at first Raze was in trouble when a small man accosted him. Then the man turned and walked away, continuing to catalog the inventory of the Storage Warehouse. "That was strange, it almost looked like the man just ignored Raze." Aves commented as he shook his head in confusion.

"Yes it looked that way, but it also looked like something else." Talon smirked and pondered on that. He had seen something like that long ago and he had a suspicion that there was more then meets the eye here. Something else he wanted to ask Raze about, but right now was not the time. If they were going to get away from Bossk and his group, Raze had to sabotage Bossk's ship.

To be continued-

Readers do you like this story so far-Reviews would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars Rebels: Star Crossed Commitment Part 3

 _"Attachment is forbidden. Possessions are forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi's life. So you might say that we are encouraged to love." Quoted by Anakin Skywalker._

Lothal: The Capital

Storming out of the Governor's office, Sabine slammed the door on the way out. Ryder Azadi and Hera had not heard anything she had said. They both were focused to much on clearing out the small pockets of Imperials that still remained on Lothal. Passing Mart Mattin with a snarl. The young man turned and soon followed Sabine.

"What is the matter Sabine?" Mart asked as he attempted to catch up with her.

"They are so consumed with whipping out the Imperials that they are losing themselves in what that means! These pockets of Imperials are nothing, not even that important!" Sabine swung her hands in the air in anger and frustration.

"They are still a threat for Lothal." Mart countered as he shrugged his shoulders. He had flown a Y-Wing in the last fight and felt justified when he blew up an AT-ST with the blaster cannons of his fighter.

"That last fight proved it, yes they were murdering scum but they did not deserve to be slaughtered like that. I saw some of our people, shoot wounded Stormtroopers and Navy Troopers when no one was looking. We need to stop, we are starting to act like the Empire."

"No Never. We are just making it safe for everyone here on Lothal." Mart replied as he followed Sabine as she began to walk away still grumbling.

Sabine kept thinking about the words Ezra had said to her. "I am counting on you." That was the only reason she remained and now after the arguments with Ryder and Hera she had serious doubts that she could stay. She needed time to think and the best place was Ezra's Tower. As she walked on, she glanced back at Mart. Confused on why he was reluctantly following her. "I need to be alone for awhile, Mart. I need to think."

"Oh okay." Mart said as he stopped then exhaled and inhaled sharply. "Ah Sabine, would you like to have dinner with me later?" Sabine spun and looked back at Mart and had an impulse to excuse him of betraying Ezra. That Mart waited until Ezra was not around to ask Sabine on a date. Then she realized that no one but she and probably Ezra knew that they were connected in some strange way.

"I am sorry Mart, I can't. There is too much to do right now for me to even consider dating anyone" She said as she saw Mart scowl slightly.

"Ezra is gone and is not coming back! You need to get on with your life." Mart stated slightly heartbroken, knowing the real reason Sabine would not go out with him and it was Ezra. "Why be concerned about someone that abandoned us when we need him the most!"

Sabine stomped forward and grabbed Mart by his shirt pushing him up against a wall. Anger filled her features as she glared at Mart. "Do not ever say that! He is coming back and he did not abandon us! He left so the Empire would not focus all of their might on Lothal to convert him or destroy him!" She had the urge to slug the young man as he stared at her with fear. Glaring at him she pushed him away from her and stormed away. Barely hearing Mart apologize.

Mart watched Sabine stomp away loudly. He had screwed up, he liked Sabine immensely, he let his temper and anger cause him to say things he did not mean. Especially about Ezra, of course he did not realize that Sabine was still focused on Ezra. If he had known he would not have asked her out. Now he did feel like he had betrayed Ezra and he felt terrible. He had basically blown his chances with Sabine, she would never forget that Mart had said what he had said.

Sabine borrowed a speeder bike and headed for Ezra's Tower. She had spent a lot of time gazing out across the plains and watching ships come and go. It cleared her mind and it helped immensely to go inside and lay on his bed. His smell was still on the pillow and blankets and when she laid upon the bed she could close her eyes and think about him. As she stretched out and placing her head on his pillow she inhaled deeply and could see him before her eyes again. Then she saw something on the floor, it was a small one inch Plastic Card. Reaching down she picked it up and discovered it was a Data Chip. It was dated Ten days before Ezra martyred himself. Getting up she found a Data Pad and inserted it. A face immediately appeared.

" ** _This is my first attempt to record a message for my friends and basically my family. I probably will erase it and redo it later. I was planning to give a short farewell message to each of my friends but as I lay here alone all I can think about is Sabine right now. Sabine I have always cared and not so secretly loved you. I know you knew, but those feelings never diminished. Even though you considered them just a young man's fantasy and crush. It was not your beauty alone that made me love you, but it was your spirit and unrelenting pride."_** Ezra small image then blinked and exhaled. **" _Since I will erase this, I will relay my plan's on this. If I have to utilize the Purgills, my idea is to go to Tantooine. Once there I will join one of the Smugglers or others on Tantooine and slip into obscurity. When it is finally safe for me, where I will not be a danger to you. I will contact you and have you find me. Then I hope that perhaps we could be together. Okay well that is all, now I better erase this."_** Ezra's image reached to the side of the Data Pad Recorder then paused as Sabine heard Kanan telling him it was time to go. The screen went blank.

Sabine stared at the Data Pad, she did not believe in luck or chance. But she had not seen the Chip until now and she had stayed here several times in the past couple of months. Excitement wavered through her as she realized that this was the first clue on where Ezra had gone. With a little more luck she might be able to trace him from Tantooine to where he was. Smiling broadly she took out the Chip and laughed. "I have you now Ezra Bridger." The only problem she had was she did not have time to follow that lead. Hera was soon departing to join the offensive against the Second Death Star, which left Sabine and Zeb to continue to rally the forces here. Then she had an idea she could send Ketsu Onyo to investigate where Ezra had gone.

 _"Do or do no there is no try" Quote from Jedi Master Yoda_

Yaga Minor: Space Port

Running across the large Space Port while at the same time trying not to be see was taxing on Ezra. His thoughts were mostly on what he was attempting to do and how he was going to do it. That and the old Jedi Saying. " _Do or do not, there is no try_." Which to him never made any sense. Trying was something that should be done, since if you tried new things instead of just doing them or not doing them. Then you can accomplish something. Ezra shook his head it was not the time to dissect that saying now. Rushing to a large Transport that had Corellian Markings he ducked under it and glanced over at a Strange looking vessel. It was elongated with a triangle shaped Cockpit and Four bubble shaped Blaster Cannon mounts. It was a cross between a Lambda Shuttle and a Mutated Headhunter Fighter Whistling he summarized that the Wild Karrde would not have much of a chance against the Fighter Type Ship. Gripping his Lightsaber under the cloak he bolted towards the Ships Aft section. Stopping behind a two foot high dividing wall, he glanced about and saw what he expected. Two Trandoshan's were talking quietly in their native language just beyond the Lowered Ramp. He could also see a third on top of the ship, gazing across the Landing Pad with modified Micro-binoculars at the Wild Karrde. Unfortunately the three Trandoshan's were focused and too observant for Ezra to sneak much closer. Focusing he tried to reduce their attention, but their minds were on keeping a vigil and guarding their ship. Smiling he did pick up one aspect that all three of them seemed to all have different biological needs and requirements. He would have like to just muddle their minds like he did with the man at the Warehouse but the Tandoshan's minds were too different from human for it to work. So instead he concentrated on the Biological; the largest of the Tandoshan's he could detect that it was bored and boredom was making it hungry. Envisioning different types of Rodents and Bugs, Ezra pushed the image into the Large Tandoshan's mind. Placing squeaks of the animals and bugs as the Trandoshan ate them. In moments, Ezra could hear the rumbling of the Tandoshan's stomach as it lumbered up the ramp seeking to get something to eat. Ezra then focused on the smaller Tandoshan at the ramp, this one was not hungry but tired. Sleep was the easiest thing to influence in anyone. Causing the Tandoshan to yawn it soon walked over to a large Crate, sat and leaned against it. Soon Ezra could hear a soft snoring sound coming from the Tandoshan. The Tallest of them on top of the ship, Ezra had no problem detecting what it needed to do. It was in the initial stages of wanting to urinate. Ezra began to broadcast water rushing over a waterfall splashing into a pool, gushing sounds of water running and finally a refresher. With daft and quick movements the Tall Tandoshan ran over to the other side of the ship and soon Ezra could see liquid splash down on the ramp as the Tandoshan relieved himself. Ezra had his opening, bolting out of cover he headed to the underside of the Ship. Moving along until he found the Control Junction. With a simple slash the ships control were now unusable. Continuing on he stepped up to the Reserve Fuel tank, inside the tank the Gel type emergency fuel was highly volatile if exposed to heat, cutting a small hole. He then Slashed through a power conduit, Ezra pulled two wires from the line. Stripping off the wire ends with his teeth, he smiled. This was a trick Sabine had taught him long ago. Licking his fingertips he carefully spliced the two wires together. Feeling the heat on his fingertips he kept licking them until he had them completely twisted. As he looked the two wires began to heat up and turn red. Stuffing them into the hole, he turned and ran back to the wall he had just came from. The whole sabotage took less then twenty seconds and as he dove over the wall, he glanced. None of the Tandoshan's had seen him. Looking back at the Reserve Fuel tank, he saw smoke begin to pour upward then in seconds a fire started. Crawling and following the wall he headed back towards the Wild Karrde. It would take about five minutes for the Fire to be actually seen and by then the Reserve Tanks would engulf most of the ship in fire. Using the Force to propel him, he ran. Hurdling the Fence instead of going around, landing twenty yards from the Wild Karrde. Now all he had to do was wait.

Talon Karrde stared out the Cockpit Viewport, he did not expect what just occurred. A Ship flashed, on fire. Alarms began to broadcast and people started to run around the Spaceport unsure what to do. "What did Raze do?" Talon asked as he tried to see over to where a ship burned. Two Fire Shuttles Flew overhead, streaking towards the blaze. Bossk ran, followed by five other Tandoshan's.

"Well whatever he did was effective." Aves chuckled as he looked through Micro-binoculars. "Bossk is pissed. I think he knows someone sabotaged his ship."

"Look there is Raze he is coming. Uh oh, Bossk sees him." Dankin said as he pointed at Raze then at Bossk who started to fire his long Blaster Rife at Raze. All three of them watched as somehow Raze dodged the incoming fire. Bolts that would kill anyone else seemed to miss Raze as he ducked and dodged the Red Energy. Jumping over a crate, Raze landed and ran up the Wild Karrde's ramp.

Talon watched with total fascination. What Raze just did was impossible, no one could move like that. Well certain types could and those were supposed to be dead. Turning he headed to confirm his suspicions.

" _This is Senator Mon Mothma, I have been called a traitor for speaking out against a corrupt Galactic Senate. A Senate manipulated by the sinister tactics of the Emperor. For too long I have watched the heavy hand of the Empire strangle our liberties, stifling our freedoms in the name of ensuring our safety. No longer! Despite Imperial threats, despite the Emperor himself, I have no fear as I take new action. For I am not alone. Beginning today we stand together as allies. I hereby resign from the Senate to fight for you, not from the distant hall of politics but from the front lines. We will not rest until we bring an end to the Empire, until we restore our Republic! Are you with me?_ " Quoted Speech from Mon Mothma

Lothal: The Tower

Transmitting from the Ezra's Tower was easy, finding Ketsu that was a problem. Her friend was not really the type to stay in one place to long. As she waited for a response, she watched as The Ghost rose in the east and headed for space. "Well Hera is going." Sabine mumbled watching the ship as long as possible. That was another argument that she had lost with Hera. Debating with Hera for over an hour that she should not go. Especially in her condition. Being Pregnant, even in the early stages one should not take that type of risk. But Sabine lost the argument and moved on to the other problems that were occurring on Lothal. The transmitter beeped and Sabine picked up the receiver.

"Hello Sabine, the Empire back yet?" Ketsu voice asked over the speakers.

"No, I called to cash in a favor." Sabine replied as she then told Ketsu what she needed for her to do.

"You do not have to cash in one of the favors I owe you, I would do this one for free." Then Sabine heard Ketsu exhale and she could hear some seriousness in her voice. "Once he is found, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked her voice barely audible. Swallowing the dryness in her throat.

"I mean is once he is located, what are your plans with him?" Ketsu asked hinting towards what she already suspected Sabine would do once Ezra was found. "Will you hit him for leaving, will you yell at him or will you finally admit you love him?"

"I do not know what you are talking about!" Sabine replied trying to put some shock and confusion in her voice.

"You can delude everyone else, Sister. But not me, I have seen the way you look at him. How you were always concerned about him?" Ketsu exhaled and Sabine could almost see Ketsu shaking her head negatively. "Fine I will go and try to find his trail. In the meantime you might want to admit it and be ready if and when I find him." Ketsu turned off the transmitter before Sabine could respond.

Returning to the bed, Sabine scowled. Everyone she was close to saw it, knowing that she loved Ezra and was trying not to show it or admit it out loud. But she knew it, she could feel it and every night when she slept and dreamed of him there was a connection that she knew was real. It was him and she also knew he could feel her. The problem she had was some of the dreams were extremely specific and she knew that it was not when she felt his connection in the dream, well she hoped he did not sense them. The specific dreams were embarrassing in some ways and involved her and him doing some passionate things that would make a Twil'ek Pleasure Giver blush. Though she fully enjoyed the Sex Dreams, they were full of passion and the two of them having sex for hours. Just when they were getting good though she would awaken and feel frustrated. Knowing that the best cure would be for Ezra to actually have sex with her, not in a dream but for real. That and she wanted more from him, reaching into a pocket she pulled out two Bluish Gold Bands with the Wren Crest engraved in them. Her Mother gave them to her just before she left Knownest, telling her when Sabine was ready give the one ring to her intended and claim him as hers. Her mother seemed to know exactly who Sabine intended to make hers and wanted her to know that Ursa Wren knew before her daughter. Chuckling Sabine put them back into her pocket. "Soon mother, Soon. When he is found then I will claim him." Sabine whispered and closed her eyes, hoping for either the connected dream or the other one. Either was just as good.

Ketsu could not help but laugh as she plotted the course to Tantooine. Sabine was so stubborn. Everyone that was close to Sabine suspected that the young Mandalorian girl had all intents and purposes of eventually being with Ezra. But of course Sabine had to deny it, just on a matter of principle and to be of course stubborn. "Well little sister, you are going to have to make up your mind. I will find your wayward Ezra and bring him back to you or my name is not Ketsu Onyo."

To be continued..


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars Rebels: Star Crossed Commitment Part 4

 _"Remember back to your early teachings. All who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi." Quoted from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine._

Tantooine: Mos Eisley Tavern

Walking into the Bar, Ketsu looked around. The place was a dirty hole in the wall type of place that seemed to mostly have the worst variety of scum that was drawn here. Ketsu's type of place. Moving to the Bar, she flopped down a Credit and the Bartender produced a cup of local Ale. "Wuhur."

"Ketsu, what brings you here? Not too many like you come back to a place like this anymore. Unless they are after someone, you still hunting?" The Bartender asked as he scowled. Ketsu knew that Wuhur hated Bounty Hunters but he tolerated her.

"Sort of, no bounty on this one. Well there is but it is from the Empire and I am not on good terms with the Empire." Ketsu said as she sipped her drink. "Sith Spawn, you still serving this stuff." She coughed as she tried to swallow the dry ale.

"No complaints so far. So who is it you are after and why if there is no bounty." Wuhur reached down an picked up a bottle of the good stuff and poured Ketsu a new drink.

"Let us just say I owe both, the one I am looking for and the one that sent me. She wants him back and he sort of vanished on her." Ketsu told the older man as Wuhur started to laugh.

"Never thought you would go after a wayward Husband, because that is what it sounds like." Wuhur continued to laugh then saw her expression and stopped. "Why is this one so important that there is no bounty on him?"

"He is important to someone very close to me and I want to find him. Now how about helping me?" Ketsu smiled at Wuhur who rolled his eyes.

"Alright what does he look like?" Wuhur exhaled and waited. As Ketsu described Ezra and about the time that he might have been here, Wuhur closed his eyes and thought back. Wuhur usually can remember all of the patrons that enter his bar. It was a talent that came in helpful when dealing with the customers. He even remembered when Luke Skywalker, Ben Kenobi, Han Solo and Chewbacca were here. That memory was one of the few that Wuhur liked to remember, even though at the time he had no idea that those names would be so important. Until now. As he thought back he did remember the young man that Ketsu had described. "Okay, yeah he was here. A couple months back."

"Do you know where he went from here?" Ketsu asked with a glint of hope in her voice. She was closing in.

Shaking his head, negatively. Wuhur exhaled sharply. "No, I was busy and when I turned around he was gone. I do not even know who he left with or that he even left for the matter. Sorry ketsu."

"Well I was hoping it would be easy. I guess I will have to go to the Space Port Control and see what ships left during that time and try to locate him that way." Ketsu saw Wuhur's eyes widen.

"That is a lot of Ships, you do know that they come and go. It could be about twenty or thirty different ships?" Wuhur whistled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well good luck with that one, Ketsu."

"Thanks Wuhur, What do I owe you?" Ketsu reached into her pocket. Then saw Wuhur holding his hand out to her in a stop motion.

"No charge, just being a good bartender. Good luck." Wuhur went over and filled a cup for a Rodain that was slamming the unbreakable cup on the counter demanding service.

"Oh well, that is what I get for thinking this is going to be easy." Ketsu stammered out as she drained her own cup and put it back on the bar. Turning and leaving the Bar for the Space Port Controller. After talking to the Ithorian in charge of the Incoming and Outgoing Ships for Mos Eisley. ketsu looked at the Data Pad. "Well it ain't Thirty that is some good news, but Twenty Eight is still a lot of ships to check on." Looking down the list she deleted a couple that would not take on passengers or any human crew-members. That knocked five off the list. That left Twenty Three not to bad. Then she thought about it, she was on Tantooine and this was Mos Eisley. Uh oh, It was bad. She thought as she read over the list, what if any of these Twenty Three were smugglers. That would add some difficulty, Smugglers never registered the real name at any Space Port. Returning to her ship she tried to think, smiling as she thought about it more closely. "Yes, Ezra would join a Smuggler's crew. It is a sure way to leave and no one would even notice. Kid is smart. No wonder Sabine loves him." Going to her computer Monitor she inputted the names and registry numbers of the ships for that time. She would have to research each one and hope that she can find the right Smuggler ship under the fake registry. It was the only way she might stumble upon which one Ezra signed on with.

 _"A Jedi uses the Force for Knowledge and Defense, Never for Attack." Quoted from Jedi Master Yoda._

Yaga Minor: Space Port

Bossk growled as he looked at his pride and joy. The "Savager" was still burning, but not as hot as Bossk's temper. Snarling he spun and glared angrily at the Three others that he had left to guard his ship. Hissing with rage he spoke in their native language, Trandoshan. To anyone else passing by all they would hear is Hissing and Growls. "So, you allowed someone to sabotage my ship! Where were you fools!" He roared as he walked in front of the three Trandoshan's that looked meekly downward in repentance. The largest and oldest, Goosk spoke up.

"I was hungry, Moosk was sleepy and Toosk had to relieve himself. None of us were not observant for more than a few seconds, No one could have sneaked in to do this. It must have been an accident." Goosk replied then felt the pain of Boosk's fist crack against his face.

"Fool! I shot at the one that did this! He is one of Karrde's people! All three of you should die for this blunder!" Boosk stated fingering his curved and serrated knife. As leader he had to punish one of them. Stalking back and forth he noticed that all three waited patiently and with honor for the punishment. Then he saw Moosk flinch as Boosk walked by him. That was a sign of weakness and that meant Moosk had fear. Spinning with hunters pride and speed, Boosk stabbed Moosk in the throat, turning the knife and plunging it deeper. Then with a twist of the knife, decapitated Moosk's head from his shoulders. Moosk's head bounced four times on the Space Port Pad and stopped when Boosk put his foot on it. The body slumped and fell in a heap. "Dispose of that and take this to the wall." Boosk reached down and picked up the head, then handed it to Floosk, the one behind him. "You two are on warning, fail me again and I will kill you myself." Both Toosk and Goosk bowed then went to help with the repairs to the "Savager".

"Chieftain where do you think Karrde has gone to now?" Floosk asked as he bowed slightly.

"He will run and hide, but he actually is of no consequence. He is an easy kill. The one that did this is a different matter. One that is a challenge and I find deserves our attention and skill." Boosk said growling with a bit of anticipation. "He dodged my fire and is quite skilled, he will be a glorious hunt." Waving Floosk away, Boosk watched as they began to repair the damage to the Ship. It would take at least three days to repair all the damage and then they would begin the hunt once again.

The Wild Karrde: Deep Space

Talon Karrde found Raze in the main Cargo Hold, checking the manifest against the Cargo. Pushing past the authorized Merchandise to find the Smuggled items hidden behind the Cargo that could lawfully be transported or shipped. Business had improved after the Death of Jabba the Hutt. The Crime Boss had put restrictions on most of the trade that Smuggling Groups could conduct. With his death it opened up a lot of Markets. Talon was in the process of purchasing Three more Cargo Ships and soon his business would drastically improve. "Raze I think it is time that you admit something to me. You can trust me, I will not betray you."

Ezra looked at Talon and hung his head. He knew that Talon suspected already what he was and when he dodged Bossk's blaster fire just confirmed it. Sitting on a Cargo Container Ezra gestured to another one. "Sit, this is a long story." Then Ezra told Talon everything. Starting with his Name, his real name.

One hour later Talon did not know what to say, finding out was different then suspecting. "Do not worry I will not tell anyone, Ezra. I will just tell the others that you are really, extremely Lucky and that is all."

"I still have to leave, it is too risky for me to stay. At our next port of call, I will leave and try not to make the same mistakes I did here." Ezra told him, looking a little dismayed. He liked it here on the Wilde Karrde. It was actually kind of fun. Then he wondered how Kanan stayed incognito for so long. Trying not to be a Jedi was hard. Situations arose that caused him to dabble with the Force, it had become second nature and to not use it was almost impossible. That was something he had to learn to do, not use the Force and not be a Jedi.

"Why, to everyone else you are Raze Ridger? It would put me in a loss to lose such a good pilot and crew-member." Talon did not want Ezra to leave, one it was handy having someone like him on his ship. Though he had to agree with Ezra, it was both dangerous for him and to Talon. If discovered, the Empire not only would probably kill Ezra but everyone here in one clean sweep. "Give it some time, say a month. I think I know how to sway Aves and Dankin to believe that you are just Lucky. Nothing more. I can lie really well, perhaps persuade them that I was wrong." Talon had hinted towards both men and a little towards Faugn that Raze was hiding something special. Now all he had to do was go the other way and they would believe that was it.

"Alright I will try for awhile. But if I sense that my presence is about to be discovered I am gone." Ezra shrugged then saw Talon smile, turn and leave the Cargo Bay.

Out in the Corridor, Talon turned and looked back at the Hatch. "A real life Jedi, amazing". He murmured. Then saw Aves waiting.

"So Chief find out your answers about Raze?" Aves asked leaning against one of the walls.

"Yes, he is just lucky. Nothing more." Talon gestured towards the Cargo Bay and then passed Aves heading for his office.

"That is good to know, if he was a Jedi or had Force potential we could be in real trouble with the Empire. That type of trouble we don't need." Aves turned and went back towards the Cockpit. Remembering he was supposed to be Navigating the Wild Karrde.

 _"The Jedi uses the Force for Knowledge and Defense, never for attack". Quoted from Jedi Master Yoda_

Lothal: Ezra's Tower

Hearing from Ketsu did not give Sabine much hope. She agreed with Ketsu that Smugglers were almost impossible to locate unless they wanted to be found and if Ezra signed onto a Smugglers ship then he could be anywhere. To that end she decided that she needed to go and she knew also who she needed to go with her. Perhaps the only one that might be able to point her in the right direction. Tapping the Communicator Transmitter she contacted Ashoka Tano and pleaded with her to help her find Ezra.

Returning to the Capital, feeling a little impatient. But Ashoka was a least a week away and it would take time for her to come to Lothal to pick up Sabine. Roaring the Speeder Bike into the main Plaza she saw Mart. He looked ashamed and quickly departed. "Good. He should be ashamed! Then again, not really anyone knows that I have my sights set on Ezra. Kalabash, Ezra does not even know yet." Sabine smiled and jumped off the Speeder Bike to discuss other matters with Ryder Izadi. Mostly about doing a broadcast demanding that all remaining Imperials surrender immediately. There was at least another three hundred of them still on Lothal, hiding. The slaughter had to stop.

In Ryder's office Sabine tried to keep her temper in check. A couple days earlier she had lost her temper and told Ryder he should sexually gratify himself with a Bantha. Not really a polite way to end an argument, but at the time she was pissed off. Ryder wanted the Imperials on Lothal to no longer be a threat and his idea was to continue to send out troops to wipe them out. Sabine disagreed, verbally but not physically like she wanted. "We can't keep slaughtering the Imperials, it is setting us up to look like we are killing them in revenge. That last campaign was nothing short of us slaughtering them to the last man. If that leaked out none of them will surrender."

"Sabine, they are a threat. That group you speak of, murdered an innocent Farmer and his family just for supplies. Our people need to have a measure of revenge on situations like that." Ryder stated. "I will do as you suggest, I will make the broadcast. Not that I think it will do any good."

Sabine left so Ryder could conduct the broadcast, she had at least finally got Ryder to agree to stop sending troops out to just slaughter the remnants of Imperials that were still on Lothal. That was something. Until then though she still had to send out Patrols to keep those out in the areas where the Imperials might be won't be able to do a repeat with the Farmer. Suddenly a Lothalian Defense Trooper rushed by carrying his Blaster Rifle firmly. "Stop!" Sabine ordered and the Trooper halted and turned towards her. "What is going on?"

"One of our patrols spotted an Imperial build-up near the Low Plains in the South. They think it might be all of them." The Trooper told her excitingly as he fidgeted wanting to get to his assigned Gunship.

"Join your unit, tell Commander Beva Giles that I will be there in a minute." She ordered as the Trooper saluted and then rushed off. She thought about it for a minute, the only reason that the Imperials were massing is that perhaps the Empire is finally sending in an attack force. Stepping into a Comm Center she contacted the Capital Ships in orbit to be on alert. Then she had the Fighters get ready for action. Walking calmly she went to join the Gunships getting prepped to engage the Imperials.

Flying as fast as the Gunships could travel, flanked by Five Y-Wing Bombers. The Lothalian Defense Forces headed for the Low Plains. From the distance they could see Three AT-AT Walkers, Four Tanks and Three Scout AT-ST Walkers along with almost three hundred Stormtroopers. Their Armor white against the tan coloring of the Plains. Sabine frowned, the Imperials outnumbered them and there was not enough time to gather more forces to combat them. She thought it odd that the Imperial Walkers had not fired on them yet, as the Gunships slowly descended and landed. Men and Women spilled out taking defensive positions, while the Gunships rose to provide air support with the Y-Wing fighters. Glancing about Sabine saw Commander Beva Giles, stepping over to her Sabine saw that the older woman was nervous. "Is everyone in position?" Sabine asked her.

"Yes for what good it will do. They have the High Ground and the Armor." Beva answered calculating the odds of them being overrun or defeated. "Any suggestions?"

"Other than calling the Gunships back and coming back with more." But Sabine knew they could not do that. She still felt it odd that the Imperials had not fired yet. Then she saw a Gray Uniformed Officer walking forward, flanked by Four Stormtroopers. The Officer had his hands high in the air as he walked towards them. Sabine flipped her enhancer down and saw that the Stormtroopers were not armed. "I think he wants to talk." Sabine handed her blasters to Beva and walked out into the open, alone. Approaching the Officer with only Ezra's Lightsaber. When they were only a few meters apart the Officer dropped his hands.

"We wish to discuss terms for Surrender." The Officer in Major Rank said sternly.

"We will not surrender." Sabine said assuming that was what the Imperial was suggesting.

"No our surrender. The Empire is not returning to Lothal. You may not have heard yet, our Communications is more direct and current. The Second Death Star has been destroyed, the Emperor is assumed dead. There is no point in fighting anymore. The Empire has fallen." The Major stated in a almost hushed tone. Deflated and feeling resigned in his fate.

"We of course will accept your surrender. I can personally guarantee all of your safety. Pile your weapons here. Do you require anything that we can provide?" Sabine asked as the Major closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, food and Medical Aid. Most of my men and women have not eaten in days and I have some sick and wounded." The Major said as he smiled weakly.

"Of course. I will arrange it. Later I will want to talk to you about what other terms you want. But for right now the war is over for you." Sabine watched as the Major saluted then turned and went back to relay his orders to disarm. Sabine returned to Beva and told her to signal for Transports to bring food, shelter and Medical Aid. Using a different Communicator she contacted Ryder. She wanted confirmation about the Death Star and the Emperor and wanted to inform Ryder about the prisoners. After she talked to him she started to smile broadly. If nothing else Ezra could come out of hiding and then he would be hers.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars Rebels: Star-Crossed Commitment Part 5

 _"You can see here, the Death Star orbiting the Forest Moon of Endor. Although the weapon system on this Death Star is not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong Defense Mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield which is generated from the nearby Forest Moon of Endor. This Shiedl must be deactivated, if any attack is to be attempted. Once the Shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter. While our fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the Main Reactor". Quoted From Admiral Ackbar's Attack Plan._

Lothal: The Capital

Sabine stood outside Ryder's office, Imperial Major Poit Teska stood at attention with two Lothalian Troopers. They were waiting to finalize the Imperial Surrender and it gave Sabine a chance to reflect. She could not believe that it had been Four Years since Ezra sacrificed himself and removed the Imperial Warships over Lothal. To her it did not feel that long. Hera had left several times during that to help with the build-up of the Rebel Forces. Returning only a couple of times, one of them to bring her son to meet them. Glancing out the window down in the courtyard the Imperials milled about. Some were inside the Medical Tents as Doctors and Medics helped with the wounded and ill. Sabine was somewhat sickened at the sight of some of the Imperials, they were emancipated from lack of food and medicine. Even Major Teska looked hollow faced and weak. In the span of time from removing the Star Destroyers to now, the Imperials that remained and waited for the return of the Imperial Forces. A delay was made the first time when the Rebels on Yavin destroyed the First Death Star, causing the Imperials to fortify positions and restore their current holdings. Then when the Empire was about to send an attack force, the Rebel Fleet destroyed the Second Death Star. Really throwing the Empire into chaos. But Sabine needed more help in locating Ezra and she knew exactly where she was going to get it. All it would take is for her to lie to her Family.

Three Days Later, Sabine walked into The Wren Family Home. She kept her eyes on the floor acting downcast. As she approached the Throne she did not look up at her Mother.

"Sabine it is wonderful that you have come for a visit, why do you look ashamed?" Ursa her Mother asked as she stared at Sabine.

"Mother I would suggest that you have everyone leave. But you, Father and Triston." Sabine advised as she continued to look downward, hoping that her Mother would not see through her upcoming rues.

With a gesture, all the others in the room departed. "We are alone, now what is it?' Ursa asked, suddenly giving Sabine her complete attention.

"I wish for the Clan to seek out Ezra Bridger." Sabine said still not looking up. Keeping her posture and eyes downward. Swallowing she then began the lie. "We are Lovers and before he left we spent the night together." To Sabine it was not a total lie, she loved Ezra and he loved her. He had told her that several times, even though it was just a young man's infatuation.

Ursa burst off the throne. "SABINE!" She bellowed in shock. Shaking her head negatively. "HOW COULD YOU! YOU HAVE DISHONORED YOURSELF AND DISGRACED YOUR CLAN!"

"We both believed that at the time either of us could have fallen, I am sorry Mother." Sabine said sadly as she forced tears from her eyes.

"Now we have to find him. To give him a choice, Marry you or be executed on the spot!" Ursa demanded as she began to pace back and forth. "Oh we will locate him, I can assure you of that and after the Wedding he and I will discuss this flamboyant nature of his. Laying with my Daughter then disappearing!" She continued to rant and rave as she paced. "WE! WILL! FIND HIM!" She said each word with menace, returning to her throne and flopping onto it. Exhaling with some relief. "Thank the Gods that you did not get pregnant, that would have been a disaster. Unmarried and a child, the disgrace would have killed me."

"Now dear, it is not as bad as you are portraying. None but us will know the reason why we hunt him. We can claim that we owe him a debt and this is a way to repay that debt." Alrich her father interjected. "Sabine please go to your room, we need time to word this to the rest of the Clan." Reaching over to clasp Ursa's hand in an attempt to calm her.

"If I am not needed, I will contact some of our people that are not on Knownest. Perhaps they have spotted him." Triston said as he started to follow Sabine, neither of his parents acknowledged him. As they approached Sabine's room, he touched her arm. "Why did you lie to our parents?"

Sabine stared at him, wondering how he could tell.

"It is easy to tell when you are lying. Your right eyebrow twitches when you lie. Do not worry I do not think our parents know about that. So why did you lie?" Triston asked seeing her bottom lip quiver.

"I need him, Triston. I miss him so much and I want him. But only a few of my and his friends are searching for him. I cannot get anyone else to even consider searching for him." Sabine admitted, she had considered asking her parents without the lie. But she knew that they would only commit a few people to hunt. Now they would send out as many as they could spare.

"It may backfire on you, what if he does not want you and proves that you two did not..." Triston could not even think or want to even think about his sister and Ezra having sex. She was his sister and to even imagine it caused him to shiver.

"Oh he will or I will make him." Sabine smiled sheepishly then shrugged.

"Okay then, I better do as I have said to our parents. Go see if any of our people that are off Knownest have seen him. Most know what he looks like and now they will keep their eyes open." Triston walked away shaking his head, he would not tell his parents the truth. After all he liked Ezra and could see him as a Brother.

" _It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs. I've outrun Imperial starships. Not the local bulk cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships, now. She's fast enough for you, old man." quoted from Han Solo_

The Wild Karrde: Kessel Mines

Standing outside the Wild Karrde with Aves, Ezra adjusted the breath mask and inhaled deeply. The atmosphere was a bit cold on his exposed skin and he put his hands into his pocket. "I hate this place. But Glitter Spice is a good run." Aves said as his voice sounded hollow from his own breath mask.

"I have never been here before, why did Talon want us to guard the Ship?" Ezra asked as he glanced around the Landing Field.

"Moruth Doyle is not the most trustworthy of clients. One of his tricks is to sabotage a Cargo Ship that is running Spice for him and then while they are attempting to repair the Ship he sends a group of his goons and captures them. Sending the whole Crew down into the Spice Mines." Aves advised him as he held his Blaster Rifle tightly.

"You would think he would have enough Miners." Ezra looked over at the one-time Imperial Prison. Where probably a great number of Rebels now slaved away inside the Mine. He was torn, he would have loved to ignite his Lightsaber and free them all. But even Jedi have limits. Perhaps someday he could, but not now.

"To Doyle there is never enough, keep your eyes open until Karrde comes back." Aves moved up a pair of Micro-Binoculars and scanned the surrounding area closely.

This gave time for Ezra to think, his time with them was coming to an end. He had not been able to keep his skills under wraps as he would have liked to. On more than one occasion he had used the Force and his Lightsaber to assist others and even though no one really saw him. Rumors did. The last three ports had stories of a cloaked Man with a Lightsaber saving those that needed it. All so far had been accounted to Luke Skywalker, not to him. Ezra had heard that the Emperor was dead and the Empire was in shambles, and he was tempted to contact Sabine. But how would he do that, she would be upset that he had not returned or contacted her by now. Other then their connection when they slept and that did not count. He had to admit he was afraid of her, of her temper and what she might do to him for not keeping in contact with her. Sudden movement to his right returned his attention as four Trandoshan's jumped into view. All carrying assorted bladed long curved serrated knives. Hissing and growling. Aves immediately grabbed for his blaster but a fifth reared up besides him. Swatting him with a long muscled arm sending him up the ramp in a heap. Pulling a knife as well, ready to complete the kill. Ezra immediately ignited his Lightsaber and all Five stopped and stared.

"JEDI!" One of the Five hissed as he stepped back subconsciously. The others delayed and stared at him with reluctance. Then as one they attacked. Ezra cut through three of the knives then jumped back as the metal clanged to the ground. The two others sliced at him missing and Ezra plunged his blade into the nearest, pulling it out then decapitated the other. Three others dropped their knives and reached for their Long Blaster Rifles. Lunging forward, Ezra cut one of them from groin to next in one upward swing. Spinning around to block a point blank blaster bolt, sending it into the other. As the one fell he spun around and cut down the last one, across the shoulders. Arms and shoulders fell in a heap on the ramp. Then he spotted the Sixth Trandoshan who dropped his weapons and ran. Breathing hard Ezra deactivated his Lightsaber and stared at the carnage.

"Sith Spawn!" Aves murmured from behind him in shock and awe. "I have never seen anything like that before." He gasped out as he slowly stood. Shaking from the spectacle he had just witnessed.

"I should have found another way, now I cannot stay. This will cause to many questions." Ezra stated as he replaced his Lightsaber into it's hidden places. Glancing back at Aves who just stared at him.

"There is a Two-Passenger Headhunter inside the Secondary Cargo Bay. Take it. It is fully fueled and ready to go. I will tell the others I did not see anything and I do not know where you went." Aves told him. Stepping down and pulling out all the credits he had in his pocket handing them over to Ezra. "Take these too, call it an extended loan."

Ezra took them and shook Aves hand. "Thank you, I will pay you back. Tell Karrde I had to go, this cannot be covered up. The last one will tell his tale of woe of facing a Jedi that killed all of his comrades."

"I know, you better get going." Aves turned around and sat, not seeing Ezra run up the ramp and disappear. In moments the Headhunter lifted from the Secondary Cargo Bay and streaked into space.

Two Hundred Meters away, Boosk watched the brief encounter and snarled. Most of his hunting team was now dead. Cut down by a Jedi. As he stared through the Micro Binoculars he moved his shoulders back in forth in a negative motion. That was not the Jedi Luke Skywalker. He knew what that human looked like and that one that his team encountered was not him. He had hunted for Luke Skywalker and never located him. This one was different. Watching the Headhunter lift off and soar off, he growled and as the last survivor of the fight ran up. Boosk pulled his knife and stabbed Foosk deep in his chest. "You failed and you are a coward." Boosk stated as Foosk stared at him with horror and pain. Dropping to the ground with a thud. Turning he returned to his ship, now he had to find replacements for his Hunter Crew, which would be a considerable delay. Snarling he exhaled the thin air and growled.

Lothal: The Search Continued

Ashoka Tano exhaled as she piloted her ship towards Lothal, she was on her way to once again pick up Sabine and try to find Ezra. This would be the fifth time in the last four years that she had come to Lothal and with Sabine went to look for him. She was still two days away and even though she did not want to admit it to Sabine; they may never find Ezra.

On Lothal Sabine had returned a day ago and was waiting impatiently for Ashoka Tano to once again use Ketsu's information to look for Ezra. She would tell Ashoka that now most of her Clan was now searching for Ezra as well. She did feel bad that she had to lie to her Mother, but she was desperate. She could feel Ezra and she wanted more than just a **Star Crossed Commitment** , she wanted to physically hold him within her arms and admit her feelings to him. Glancing downward she saw the Loth-Wolves sitting and looking up at her on the Tower Terrace. She had noticed that within the years that Ezra had left they seemed to always come to her, like they knew she was connected to Ezra. The large White one even said his name to her once or twice and she asked it if it knew where he was. Instead of answering her, The Loth-Wolf would growl and then bound off, disappearing within the tall grass. Leaving her to wonder about if it knew or not. The most aggravating part was she had Ashoka attempt to find out from the Loth-Wolves if they knew, but they would never show. No matter what Ashoka or Sabine would try.

Seeing the bright red Ship that belonged to Ashoka Tano approaching, she ran down the steps and headed for her Speeder Bike. Once again the Loth-Wolves ran besides her then veered off and left.

 _"Your focus determines your reality. Life Forms living together for mutual advantage. That is the way of the Force. Quoted from Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn_

Kessel Space: The Headhunter

Ezra checked the Nav-Computer and frowned. He had no idea where to go, spending the almost the last four years as part of Talon Karrde's Crew did not give him a lot of options. Not if he did not want to accidentally run into Talon or any of the few customers that Ezra had met. Closing his eyes he let the Force determine where to go and when he opened his eyes he frowned. His finger had stopped on the list and he did not like the choice. Kashyyyk was not top of the list of worlds that humans went to. It was a dangerous world for humans and unless you knew what you were getting into it could be hazardous. Setting the Nav-Computer he had to trust in the Force that it would guide him to where he could find a place to start again.

Unfortunately it took three days to reach Kashyyk, and as he approached Two B-Wings flew to greet him. After a lengthy explanation he was permitted to land and plead his case for coming to the Wookie Home-World. Landing the Headhunter at the Capital Wookie City of Rwookrrorro. Five of the huge Wookies approached and he felt small compared to their massive size. Looking up at them he tried to explain why he was here. Then to his delight and dismay, two other Wookies came pelting up. The larger one grabbed Ezra and held him high in the air. "Wullffwarro, you are crushing me." Ezra said grimacing as the larger one, barked and gruffed happily. "Hello Kitwarr. It is wonderful to see you again." He said to the smaller Wookie. As Wullffwarro set him down Kitwarr hugged him just as tightly. They both remembered Ezra and were thrilled to see him again.

Wullffwarro barked and growled at the other Wookies and after a few moments, grunted and gestured for Ezra to follow him. With Kitwarr in tow, they headed for a nearby two story hut. Inside a Green and Brown Protocol Droid stood waiting. "Welcome sir, I am See-Twenty two human cyborg relations and I can translate for you if you need." C22 said as it moved with the classic Protocol gait forward. Then listened to Wullffwarro. "Ah, Master Wullffwarro welcomes you and offers his hospitality."

"Thank Wullffwarro and Kitwarr. I hopefully will not stay long. I would like it if no one knows that I am here." The two Wookies looked at him with a bit of confusion then nodded and grunted acceptance. C22 told him that no one would say that he was here and Ezra knew that they would not betray him. Taking him to a nearby room so that he could rest and refresh himself.

The Wild Karrde: Kessel Space

Talon was initially disappointed that Ezra had left, but he understood. The commotion back on Kessel was nearly impossible to cover up. Namely the surviving Trandoshan would not remain quiet about the whole failed encounter. The smallest drawback was now he would have to find a replacement for Ezra. Looking at the Data Pad he stopped the applicant list on a single name. He usually did not just hire anyone, not without knowing something about the person. Of course sometimes he just went with just a feeling. Looking at the name he shrugged, why not. She seemed competent enough, she would not be Ezra but she might be close enough. Turning on the Comm Transmitter he waited for the image to clear. "Hello, this is Talon Karrde. I understand you are seeking employment with my organization."

"Yes I am." The young woman replied to him.

"Good, we will be at Shili in two days. I expect you to be there ready to work. I have transmitted enough Credits for you to be there. So do not disappoint me." Talon smiled then exhaled. "Welcome aboard Mara Jade."


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars Rebels: Star Crossed Commitment Part 6

 _"There are things in the Universe that are simply and purely evil. A true Warrior does not seek to understand them or to compromise with them. He seeks only to conquer them. So a Warrior may retreat, he does not flee. He may lie in ambush, he does not hide. He may experience victory or defeat, he does not cease to serve". Quoted from Grand Admiral Thrawn_

Mandalorian Mark 3 Marauder Transport: Triston

Flying the modified Mark 3, Triston smiled. He did not get too many opportunities to leave Knownest and this one he was able to convince his Mother to allow him to go searching for the criminal Ezra Bridger. His Mother as the Countess had declared that Ezra Bridger was a criminal and needed to be captured at all cost. To that end she had sent out every available ship and as many volunteers as she could convince to go. Two other Mandalorian warriors were on the Mark 3 with him as he picked a possible random location to start the search. The chance dart hit, Kashyyk. As they approached the Forest Planet he transmitted the codes that his Mother had arranged and waited for the B-Wing Patrol ships to allow him to land. It did not take long, Landing the mid-sized Fighter slash Transport and he opened the hatch and stepped out. Minus his helmet. Waiting for Four Mammoth Sized Wookies to lumber up. He could speak Wookie so it was easy to relay the reason he had come. To his disappointment they were reluctant to answer too many questions. Pulling what appeared to be the Head Wookie aside. Whispering so that only the Silver Brown Wookie could hear him. "This Ezra Bridger has disgraced my Sister, then left and did not stay in contact with her. We have to find him to restore her honor. What woudl you do if someone did that to any of your family?" Triston asked Browokoa, knowing that it would work since Wookie honor was something that marveled most civilizations. A Wookie rather die then lose their Honor, and if someone insulted it they did at their own peril.

Browokoa understood, growling and grunting in response. "One of our most revered is sheltering him here. I do not know where. That is all I can provide you." Then Browokoa walked away leading the others with him. Not believing that he had actually betrayed their guest. If he had disgraced then Honor demanded that he be held accountable.

Triston returned to the other two Mandalorians and spoke silently. He had a plan and he needed them to make it look like they were going to begin to search the whole city. "Bolna you start moving around over there to the left, Hundo you go right. Stay out in the open, let Ezra see you as you search. I want him to believe that we are nowhere near here."

"Do you think he is nearby, Master Triston?" Hundo asked wishing he had his Helmet so he could use the optical enhancer.

"Yes, but he is going to wait until we are away from the Main Landing Pad, before he tries to escape. I will duck around our ship and then Jet-Pack up to that branch and wait for him to make his move." Triston gestured subtly upward then nodded. Hundo and Bolna started the search.

Inside a nearby Hut, Ezra stayed in the shadows. Straining his Jedi senses to overhear Triston. His eyes widened when he heard Triston tell Browokoa that he had disgraced and dishonored Sabine. It shocked him, then he understood. Sabine was not playing fair. She had convinced her parents that he and she had done something that they did not do. Enlisting her whole clan to search for him. Staying out of sight he saw Two of the other Mandalorians separate and begin to conduct a thorough search. Moving from the window he saw Kitwarr standing behind him. "I have to leave, before they find me." He whispered as he moved deeper into the Hut. Wullffwarro was nearby and grunted approval, shaking his broad head up and down. Then pointed at the hatch under the floor. Ezra swallowed, such a way was easy for a Wookie to travel under the Massive Platform, but for a human it was going to be difficult. The only other way was to slip out one of the Windows and make a mad dash for his Fighter. "No, I will try to sneak out a window and attempt to make it to my Fighter. Under the City might be too dangerous for me and I would not be able to move quickly. They all have Jet Packs and probably will start to search under as well." Wullffwarro agreed, grabbing Ezra in a fierce hug then released him so Kitwarr could hug him as well. Going back to the Window and peering out he did not see anyone. Even Triston was gone. Firming his resolve, Ezra jumped out the window.

Running from hut to hut and then behind a nearby ten foot tall Water Collector. He crouched behind it. Glancing at his Fighter. It was only about thirty yards away and if he could reach it he could fly into the mists below and hide until Triston and the Mandalorians left. Exhaling he set himself for the run, then a shadow fell over him from behind blocking out the sun. Glancing up and behind he saw armor.

"Good morning Ezra." The familiar voice of Triston said then Ezra felt the effects of a Blue Stun Bolt slam into him, and darkness overtook him.

Lothal: The Mural

Standing and waiting for Ashoka Tano, Sabine touched the painted picture of Ezra and she closed her eyes. Turning away she headed to meet Ashoka Tano, spotting Mart off to one side. She noticed his haggard and guilt lined features. "Sabine I want to beg your forgiveness, I did not know that you and Ezra were a thing. If I had I would never have asked you out." He said in a voice that cracked and was strained.

"Actually, no one knew. So you are not to blame." Sabine stated, thinking in truth she did not fully embrace it so she could not blame Mart. "I forgive you."

"Still I should have known, you two have been together for so long." Then before she could say anything more he stumbled off.

Sabine watched Mart depart and shook her head, he looked so pitiful. Like he had not slept well and the guilt was eating him alive inside. She was initially angry at him for telling her that Ezra was never coming back and that she needed to get on with her life. But later she just realized that she may have overreacted. Turning she headed for Ashoka, seeing the Togruta smiling broadly.

"Triston found him!" Ashoka said excitingly. Sabine started to panic.

"We have to get to Knownest before them. My Mother may be so pissed off that she might have him executed." Sabine rushed towards Ashoka's red Ship.

"Why would she do that?" Ashoka asked keeping pace with Sabine.

"Because I told my Mother that Ezra and I are lovers. To her mind that means he disgraced and dishonored me for staying away for so long." Sabine explained as she ran up the ramp of the Ship. Heading for the Cockpit.

Mart watched the Red Ship lift and blast off, leaning down he retrieved the small backpack and slung it over his shoulders. Even though Sabine forgave him, the guilt was eating him alive. He had not slept or ate well in days. Exhaling he began to walk, continuing until he reached the edge of the City. Glancing back he shook his head. He had no choice now, he was just going to wander off into the plains and never return or be seen again. That would be his penance for what he had done. he had not told anyone, not even Sabine that he was going to do this. It felt right and he deserved far worse, at one time he contemplated taking his blaster and shooting himself in the heart. He decided to do this instead. Ezra was one of the few that he respected and admired and he had tried to steal Sabine from him. That was just wrong. With a slight smile, he returned walking not sure where he was going but he knew his future was out there. Flipping his cloak's hood up he headed for that future. Soon a White Loth-Wolf joined him. Growling and moved to stand besides him. Mart climbed aboard the Loth-Wolf and it began to run. In moments Mart passed out and when he awoke it was near dusk and he had no idea where he was. Hopping down off the Loth-Wolf, Mart saw several caves. "Well I guess I am home." He said as he walked over to the caves, noticing a nearby stream pouring out of one of the other caves. When he turned around the Loth-Wolf was gone.

 _"Your lightsaber is an invaluable tool. Even when inactive, it can defuse a potentially volatile situation. Trust me on that._ " Quoted from Jedi Master Kyle Katam. Battle-master 

Mark 3 Marauder Transport: Hyperspace

Triston stood over the limp body of Ezra on the floor. Chuckling slightly he leaned back against a wall. "You can stop faking, I know you are awake." he said towards Ezra seeing with satisfaction Ezra stir and then sit up. Looking at his bound wrists.

"I was hoping to lure you into self confidence and somehow escape." Ezra explained as he glanced up at Triston. "You know you did not have to shoot me."

"Oh, yes I did. Remember I have seen you in a fight and with your Lightsaber." Triston held out the cylinder then turned and put it into a secure locker. "My Mother wants to see you."

"I never did anything with Sabine that would be considered wrong. I did not disgrace her or dishonor her." Ezra stated firmly, knowing that he was in some serious trouble if all of Sabine's Clan believed he did.

"I know that, I also know Sabine lied when she told my Mother and Father that you are Lovers and that you laid together. But Sabine is desperate to have you come back." Triston shrugged his shoulders and reached down to help Ezra stand. "I have some bad news, I think she loves you and is intending to Marry you."

"That is not exactly bad news you know." Ezra replied standing and glancing downward as his legs tingled and felt sore.

"It is for someone that wants to be a bachelor, and not take any responsibility." Chuckling slightly. "I would not bother if I was you, we are in Hyperspace in route to Knownest. When we arrive I would suggest that you do not speak, My Mother is extremely upset and may delight in personally beating the stuffing out of you." Triston advised. Seeing Ezra become pale and knowing that like most he was afraid of Ursa Wren. "I doubt she would believe you if you told her that Sabine lied or was mistaken."

"Now wait a minute, she never even hinted that there was anything between us other than friendship. Not that I would have loved to be with her. As for me leaving I had to. The Emperor knew that I was on Lothal and would have stopped at nothing to convert me or kill me." Ezra said as stomped his feet to get the circulation to return in his legs. They tingled from the inactivity of several hours laying on the hard deck. "It was the only way to make sure that everyone did not suffer because of my presence.

"It does not matter, Sabine has designs on you and even though she lied. I believe my Mother would still send out the hunters if Sabine had told her that she wanted you as her husband. We Mandalorians generally get what we want. Especially when it comes to a Mate." Triston gestured towards the Cockpit, then led Ezra through the small door. "Have a seat, we are at least one day from Knownest."

Ezra saw the other two Mandalorians glare at him, exhaling and inhaling lightly he moved over and sat in one of the chairs. "I am so screwed." He mumbled as he noticed that at least one of the Mandalorians kept his eyes on him. "So screwed." Not that he did not care and love Sabine, but he could not believe she went to such drastic measures to find him. Of course what was he thinking, Sabine was an extremely stubborn woman and if she had designs on him. Nothing would stop her from getting what she wanted. Namely him. He chuckled silently surprised that she had not done this years ago. Leaning back Ezra felt suddenly tired and soon he drifted off to sleep.

 _" Mhi solus tome. __Mhi solus dhar'tome._ _Mhi me'dinui an._ _Mhi ba'juri verde. (_ _We are one together.,_ _We are one when parted._ _We share all._ _We will raise warriors)". Mandalorian Wedding Vows_

Ashoka Tano's Ship: Hyperspace

Sabine watched the timer closely as it slowly ticked down, trying to will it to go faster. Twelve Thousand Eight hundred and Fifty two. Then as it felt like forever it clicked, Twelve Thousand Eight hundred and Fifty one. Closing her eyes she glanced up and the streaking stars and felt nervous. Thinking to herself that perhaps Ezra did not feel the same as he once did or the feelings she had were just that she missed him and after seeing him those feelings would manifest differently. No, she knew from the Dream Connection that she cared and loved him. There was no other reason she could think of. Opening her eyes she groaned, she was hoping the timer would have at least reduced more. Twelve Thousand Eight hundred and Forty Five. It was going to be a long two days. Glancing over at Ashoka she noticed that the Togruta had her eyes closed deep in concentration. Standing Sabine, went to the back of the Cockpit and poured herself some Caf.

"That is only going to keep you awake, perhaps you should go to sleep." Ashoka said quietly barely moving.

"I just can't settle down, I have thought and dreamed of seeing him again and I feel a little nervous. What if he no longer cares about me, what if I projected these feelings I have from missing him?" Sabine asked in utter confusion.

"Look within yourself, you know the answer to all of your worries." Ashoka advised. "Also consider this, you told me in your dreams you connected with him. That is very difficult for even two Jedi, for a non-Jedi it is almost impossible. That means it is special."

"You might be right, I think it is I sort of lied to my Family." Sabine admitted. "I told them that Ezra and I were lovers and we laid together."

Ashoka's eyes widened. "You didn't did you?" Turning to look back at Sabine.

"Of course not, but I wanted more people looking for Ezra. Four years and not a sign and after a week Triston found him. I should have told My Mother Three Years ago that Ezra I had relations. He would have been located sooner." Sabine said seeing Ashoka shaking her head negatively.

"You are going to tell her the Truth, right?" Ashoka asked.

Smiling broadly Sabine shrugged. "Sure right after the Vows I will tell her the truth." Not telling Ashoka that she knew the Vows by heart, she had read them three months after she first met Ezra, knowing deep down that he was one day going to say them with her. Glancing at the Timer she frowned. "Kalabash." Twelve Thousand Eight hundred and fourteen. It was taking forever.

Grabbing the cup, she drained the Caf and decided to leave the Cockpit. Watching the timer slowly click away was driving her crazy. Looking down she touched the Lightsaber that hung on her belt. It was Ezra's and she had all intent to return it to him. Removing the bottom of the Lightsaber, she inspected the tracer that she had placed inside it. That was another reason she wanted to give it back to him, she wanted to know where he was at all times and with the Tracer she would have that possibility.

Knownest: Wren Family Estates

Ursa stalked back and forth, her patience was waning. She had recited what exactly she was going to say to young Bridger. Rehearsing every threat and every angry word that she wanted to say to him. Including the thoughts of pinning him against a wall and castrating him for what he had done to her daughter. Laying with her, then abandoning her to run off on an adventure. It was unforgivable. She could not wait to get her hands on him. She stopped pacing, when she heard a ship approach. Frowning when she realized that it was not Triston, it was one of the others returning. Snarling slightly she continued to pace.

"My dear, Triston is at least two days away. It is a long journey from Kashyyk." Alrich her husband said calmly, smirking as she glared at him. "You must also remember that you cannot torture him if you are planning on him saying the Wedding Vows with Sabine."

"I won't hurt him that much, just enough to satisfy my aggravation that he disgraced my daughter then took off. He must be punished!" She retorted, continuing to Pace. Pausing again when another Ship flew overhead. Growling that it was not Triston.

"Consider this, My dear. If he cannot sanctify the marriage then the possibilities of having future grandchildren may be delayed for some time." Alrich used the ultimate argument. Knowing it is both of their hopes to have grandchildren.

"Like I said, I will not hurt him that much. Any man should be able to even if he is bruised and battered." Ursa glared at Alrich daring him to disagree. "After all he is a Jedi and we both know Jedi can handle a little pain."

Alrich wanted to comment that the real pain for Ezra will come later when he finds out that he no longer is free to do whatever he wants. Especially when married to a strong willed independent woman. He silently chuckled at the impending arguments that the two young newlyweds will have. He was sure it would be like the ones that Ursa and he had. He was also betting that they will thoroughly enjoy when they settle their argument and make up afterwards. That at the time was the best time together in the bed chambers. The passion was outstanding.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars Rebels: Star Crossed Commitment Part 7

 _"One may need to undergo several regimens of training and sample several different professions before determining where one's strongest talents lie. This is the driving force behind many life-path alterations. There are few sets of skills that match only one specific job. More often they are adaptable to many different professions. Sometimes, one can plan such a change. Other times, the change appears without warning. In both instances, one must be alert and carefully consider all options. Not every change is a step forward." Quoted from Grand Admiral Thrawn_

Mark Three Transport Fighter: On the Path

Triston nudged Ezra and he stirred. "The others are asleep, perhaps we should discuss what you are about to encounter." Gesturing back of the ship, where Ezra had originally awoke from the Stun Blast. Ezra stood quietly and followed Triston.

"Can you take off the Stun Cuffs?" Ezra held up his wrists and saw Triston shake his head negatively.

"I cannot, you after all are my prisoner and when we arrive My Mother will expect you to be in them." Triston replied as he sat and pointed to another seat. "You should know that My Mother will give you a choice. Marry Sabine or die."

"I would die to Marry Sabine, I have cared and loved her since I met her. Hopefully she feels that same. Four years is a long time to be apart, except when we have the Dream Connection." Ezra told him as he stretched his bound wrists.

"Dream Connection, what is that?" Triston asked confused and interested.

"it is something that is rare between Jedi, and barely happens between Non-Jedi and Jedi. It is extremely special." Ezra said as he saw Triston nodded understanding.

"Well you should know I believe Sabine probably does feel the same. Why else would she piss off our Mother and say that you basically disgraced her by having sex with her and then leaving. Sabine knew that our Mother would react the way she did." Triston added as he laughed shortly. "Why did you not return when the Emperor died? I am sure it would have been safe to do so".

"I was tempted, but I did not know if I would be welcomed. Most the people of Lothal believed what the Emperor said back during the Purge. That the Jedi were evil and power mad psychopaths. Those feelings do not go away. I know I cannot return to Lothal and I have no intention of joining the New Republic. So where would I return to." Ezra told Triston pointing out that he had the same problem even now.

"I am sure that won't be a problem too much longer." Triston stated as he handed Ezra a cup of Caf. Taking one for himself. Watching as Ezra held in two handed and sipped the hot brew. Exhaling with relief as the caffeine stimulated his system.

Ashoka Tano's Ship: Hyperspace Approaching Knownest

Dozing lightly, Sabine opened her eyes to look at the Timer. It was slowly counting down still. She wished that they did not have to take a round about route from Lothal to Knownest. But several of the normal routes were still under Imperial control and using them was a risk that Ashoka would not take. Sabine had to relent and agree, but it added a whole day to the journey. With the extra time Sabine had to admit that perhaps she had been wrong to tell the small lie to her mother. But like she told Triston and Ashoka; she was desperate. Her heart felt empty without Ezra, the pain and heartbreak was tearing her apart inside. The Dream Connection was not enough for her, she wanted Ezra in her arms and she would do anything to have that.

"Have you decided to tell your mother the truth yet?" Ashoka asked still in that poise of kneeling on the floor in the middle of the Cockpit. Her eyes still remained closed as she concentrated on something that Sabine had no idea what.

"Oh, I will, but like I said after the Vows." Sabine stated stubbornly. Knowing that it was wrong, but she wanted to make sure that her Mother did not protest who she had chosen as her mate. Without the lie of her and Ezra of once being sexually active, she doubted that her Mother would approve of the union. Ezra had nothing to use as a dowry, he had no clan or possessions. To her Mother that was important, to Sabine it was not. She wanted to marry Ezra because she loved him, not for the value he had. The lie did one other thing, it put the end of her Mother's attempting to find a proper suitor for Sabine. One of the other Clans or from within their own Clan. It was not unheard of having Children of the Clan marry cousins or other relatives. Hell Sabine had found out that a century ago, a niece married an Uncle to keep the line of the Wrens pure. She shuddered at the thought. Her cousins were all dullards, one actually was close to being an idiot. She was now devoted to the Lie and until Ezra was hers she would not falter from it. She just hoped that her Mother did not lose her temper and hurt Ezra to badly. Sabine might feel a little ashamed and guilty if Ezra was hurt. Though she did agree slightly that he did need some punishment for leaving and not at least contacting her via a message. The mythical Dream Connection did not count.

"Not a good basis to start a Marriage. Based on lies." Ashoka advised, though she had no real understanding of such things. Jedi usually did not marry, and Togruta generally had more than one husband, while the husbands had more than one wife. Though she was no longer a Jedi, she was approaching the age where having offspring was difficult. The other problem she had was that she did not know to many males that would sire a child on her and not have a relationship after. All she would want from them was their genetic material and that was all. At one time she considered Ezra, he was young and strong. She decided against it when she noticed the subtle glances that Sabine gave him. If Ashoka had seduced Ezra it would have caused problems with Sabine later. Now Ashoka had to find another compatible donor. Perhaps on Knownest she might find someone willing. Maybe Sabine's brother.

"It is only a small lie, one that I will admit and apologize for. Ezra and my Family will understand my reasons for not completely telling the truth. I told my Family that we were Lovers, in some aspect that is true. I know Ezra loved me and I love him. The only real lie was that we had sex before he left." Sabine said then added. "A Mandalorian will do anything to accomplish a goal, me lying is just one tool that can be used to accomplish what I want." Any further discussion on that was interrupted when the Timer Buzzed indicating that they were approaching Knownest. Ashoka stood and sat back in the Pilot Seat, pulling back the levers and taking her ship out of Hyperspace. Knownest could be seen orbiting before them. Sabine typed in her access codes and after receiving the permission to land, Ashoka followed the Vector Beacon down towards the Wren Clan Landing Pad. Sabine was overjoyed to learn that Triston had not arrived yet, she had time to reduce some of her Mothers anger. "You might want to wear a heavier Cloak when we land. For someone not used to it, Knownest can feel a little cold." She suggested to Ashoka, in anticipation of inhaling the cool air of her home.

"I will be fine, there are techniques to adjust to extreme weather." Ashoka responded as she piloted the Ship down. Seeing the white of the snow and the green of the trees. In the Horizon the Family home of Clan Wren. Landing the Ship took some skill, the crosswinds blew almost in every direction. The Red color of her ship stood out in the contrast of the landscape. A gust of wind blew across the Cockpit blanketing in snow. "Perhaps you might be right, I have an insulated Robe in the closet." Ashoka admitted watching as more wind brought a fine mist of snow over the Ship. Shivering at the thought of leaving the Warm and Heated Ship. The Family Home was at least a half mile away and wearing her usual thin Robe might not be a good idea. Standing she retrieved the thicker Robe and removed her other. "Ready, wait where is your Arctic clothing. That Armor and bodysuit cannot protect you."

"I do not need it, I was born and raised here. This is actually spring, winter is a lot colder and the winds are more fierce." Sabine put on her helmet and led Ashoka out of the ship. Ashoka's robe fluttering in the wind and Sabine noticed that the Togruta was trying to wrap the heavier material around herself in a vain attempt to block the cold wind. "Do not worry the Family Home will be heated." Trudging onward she pointed towards the Large Building, leading Ashoka towards it. Inside, Sabine removed her Helmet and approached the Throne. Her mother sat on the edge, showing signs that she was expecting Ezra soon. "Greetings Mother, Father. This is Ashoka Tano, a friend that we should offer hospitality."

"Welcome home Sabine, welcome Ashoka Tano. You looked chilled to the bone, go and sit by the fire and I will have someone bring you some soup to help warm you." Ursa responded gesturing towards a large fireplace and several wooden benches. Ashoka thanked her and moved over to remove her cloak and sat on one of the benches. Relishing in the heat the fire provided. A servant handed her a bowl of steaming hot soup. "Triston should be arriving within an hour Sabine. Might I suggest you go and dress appropriately."

Sabine exhaled, she knew what her mother meant. A formal gown one that the Wren Woman had worn for generations when they were about to be married. Nodding she left to go to her room, first going to the refresher to shower. Smelling like a bantha was not usually something one would do on her wedding day and she had been in her body suit and Armor for the past two days. Stepping out into her room she grimaced when she looked at the Lite Gray Gown, it was centuries out of fashion and looked hideous. Slipping it over her head she returned to the Main Hall.

"My, you look fabulous my Daughter." Her father Alrich said smirking at Sabine seeing her discomfort in the long Gown that covered her.

"Well I feel like a fool." Sabine commented as they heard the approaching ship. Moments later Ezra was dragged in behind Triston. The Two Mandalorians that held Ezra threw him onto the floor before Ursa and Alrich. Sabine had to fight the impulse to run to him and throw her arms around him. Her fears of not having the same feelings for him had not diminished.

Ezra looked upward at Ursa and saw the older woman scowling down at him. Glancing around he spotted Sabine and smiled. Even though the Gown she wore was hideous, his focus was on her beautiful face. He swallowed and with pure force of will looked back at Ursa.

"Welcome Ezra Bridger, I am very displeased with you! So much so that I am tempted to take your own Sword and cut you apart!" Ursa said as she glared down at Ezra with anger. "Did you actually believe that you could disgrace my Daughter then escape from what you would be required to do!" Standing she walked down and with a swift movement slapped Ezra across the head. "That is for upsetting my Daughter." As a trickle of blood seeped from his mouth, she slapped him again. "And that is for pissing me off. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

Ezra tasted blood in his mouth but he just shrugged his shoulder and stood. Spitting out the blood onto the floor. "I had no intention of disgracing your daughter. I care deeply for her."

Ursa glared at him. "You have a funny way of showing it. Running off and deserting her." Spinning around Ursa stormed back up to her throne.

"I had to, to keep her and the others safe from the Emperor." Ezra stood firm and proud, noticing when Sabine moved over besides him. But kept his focus on the one person in the room that in her current temper could have him executed instantly. "The Emperor knew I was on Lothal and would have eventually sent a Dark Lord to either convert me or kill me and at the same time probably kill everyone associated with me."

"I can understand that, even condone that. But after the Emperor had died you still did not return and take responsibility for what you have done. That I want an explanation for." Ursa demanded leaning forward and waiting for Ezra to say something.

"Where would I return to, I was not going to be welcomed back to Lothal. You know the sentiment most people have towards Jedi and I am a Jedi. I was ashamed and I wanted to contact Sabine every day that I was gone. But doing so would have put her in danger and I would die before I let anything happen to her." Ezra glanced sideways towards Sabine seeing her smiling broadly, clearly flattered. She immediately put her hand onto his forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Good, that is what I wanted to hear. You are worthy of her. Proceed Sabine, instruct him in the vows and let it be done." Then Ursa saw Ezra's reluctance. "What, would you prefer that I have you shot, then to marry my Daughter. That is the punishment, so choose. Sabine or the Firing squad?"

Ezra looked over at Sabine and smiled. "I will only marry you if you want me to marry you."

Sabine pulled him closer. "This is the Vows, we have to say them together." She handed him a card and he moved it closer to his face to read it.

"Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dhar'tome. Mhi me'dinui ba'juri verde. _(_ We are one together.,We are one when parted. We share all. We will raise warriors) _._ They said together and everyone in the Grand Hall cheered. Ursa and Alrich smiled down at the couple and Ursa leaned back onto the Throne satisfied.

"Now that is over, Triston hand Sabine the key to the Stun Cuffs, she can remove them when it pleases her." Ursa watched as Triston obeyed.

Sabine took the key, then reached down to take his hand. Partly dragging and leading him towards her bedroom. They needed to sanctify their union together in bed. She decided to wait until after to inform her Mother and Father that she lied somewhat. Inside the room, she reached up and removed the Stun Cuffs. Then saw Ezra shaking his head.

"That was unfair and was uncalled for. Accusing me of defiling and disgracing you. How could you?" Ezra asked feeling a bit frustrated at Sabine for putting him through all of this. Though he could not help but smile, his dream had come true. He was married to Sabine and no matter what he could not actually be angry with her.

"I am sorry, Ezra. I was desperate and I missed you so much that I could not stand it anymore. I needed you back. That Dream Connection was just not enough." She put her arms around him pulling him close to hug him. Then moved back and tilted her head, leaning forward to have her first official kiss with him. As their lips touched she felt her blood pound in her ears. Her face reddened as they kissed and she pulled at him tightly. She felt his arms around her and she glorified in it. Parting she smiled. "Are you still angry with me, husband?"

"No, and wait. The Dream Connection, you felt it. I thought it was only me?" He asked in shock, seeing her nod. "That means we were meant to be together. The Force would not do that if we were not destined."

'Good, now there is one more thing we must do." Sabine said as she smirked. "Take off your clothes, this is something we should have done before you went all noble and self sacrificing on me." Pushing Ezra over to the bed. Reaching down to pull the hideous Gown off revealing that she was naked. She felt her face redden as she saw him staring at her body. "Stop staring and get your clothes off, we need to sanctify our marriage with sex!" She ordered watching Ezra undress and slip onto the bed, she soon joined him. Sabine was somewhat dismayed that initially they both were inexperienced with sex and the first time was not what either expected, the second time was somewhat better, the third and fourth was nice and the fifth was wonderful. Sabine realized as she snuggled up with Ezra, pillowing her head on his chest and tracing circles on the other side with her fingers. She felt relieved and happy at the same time. He was here and he was hers. "Do not go to sleep yet. We have to soon go back to the Grand Hall to join in the celebration." She whispered to Ezra who beamed down at her.

"I would rather stay right here with you." He admitted squeezing her tightly to him with his arm. She smiled up at him fondly.

"It is tradition, we get half a day to sanctify our union. Then we are expected to come out so that the others can congratulate us. Do not worry it will only be a couple of hours. I need to also admit to my mother that I lied about you disgracing and defiling me." She admitted feeling a little guilty about lying to her Family to get their help in finding Ezra.

"Why, besides that your mother would rather use my Lightsaber to castrate me. It is not that bad that you fibbed a little." He told her as he exhaled.

"No, I need to tell the truth. Do not worry, she will see it that I used tactics to accomplish my goal. That being locating you and then marrying you." She chuckled and pushed upward, sitting up on the side of the bed. "Okay, get dressed we have to make our appearance before everyone is too drunk to be able to congratulate us."

In the Main Hall, Sabine saw everyone drinking and partying. All but Triston and Ashoka. According to some of the others, they had seen Triston leading Ashoka outside onto the Balcony. They were holding hands and talking.

To be concluded..


	8. Chapter 8

Star Wars Rebels: Star Crossed Commitment Conclusion

 _"You're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view." / "The truth is often what we make of it; you heard what you wanted to hear, believed what you wanted to believe." Quote from Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi_

Nul Hutta: The Ridge Bucket

Bossk sat in the corner of the Ridge Bucket, a place that had the worse scum and backwater fringe in the Galaxy. The place was moldy and smelled sour, but for Bossk it was a home away from home. Four Trandoshan's sat across from him. Replacements for those that he had lost a week ago. He considered hunting the Jedi that had killed all but him and one other. But there was actually no money in it and he had no desire to hunt someone that was that much of a challenge. He wanted at least a chance to succeed and facing a Jedi was suicidal at best. Especially since the replacements he was now talking to were barely competent and that displeased him. None of those he would want did not offer to join him, just because he lost the last two crews that he had enlisted. They stated that a Hunter had zero chances of living under his employ. Not really listening to those here he closed his Reptilian eyes and exhaled sharply. Hissing for them to be quiet he picked up the mug of Blood Ale and drank heavily. Then plucked a rodent from the dish and ate. Soon they would start hunting and he wanted a few moments where he did not have to listen to these morons.

Knownest: The Party

Sabine escorted her Ezra out onto the Balcony and noticed that neither Triston or Ashoka were present. She wondered where they could have disappeared to, then before she could ask any of the drunk Clan Members out getting some air. Ursa came out onto the Balcony. "Mother may we have talk a moment, alone with Father?" Sabine asked. Following Ursa back inside and after collecting a soon to be drunk Alrich, they went into a private chamber. Sabine squeezed Ezra's hand tightly and felt him squeeze hers. "I have something to tell you and I hope that you understand why I did it."

"What is it?" Alrich asked wavering as he stood in the small room. Ursa steadied him and gave him an exasperated stare.

"I lied." Sabine blurted out, then clarified what she lied about. "I lied, Ezra and I were not really physical lovers. To tell the truth we never even kissed before he departed."

"Sabine, why would you lie to us?" Ursa asked smirking slightly that her Daughter admitted that she lied to her. Alrich no longer wavered but stood stone still.

"I was desperate to find him, and I knew that if I asked you to help find him you would have said no." Sabine explained. "Also I knew that you were secretly interviewing possible suitors for me. The only one I wanted was him, so I lied."

"Sure Sabine, yes we were getting offers. I was denying all of them, I did not interview or encourage any of them." Ursa said as she shook her head. "I knew you wanted him, so I was waiting for you to make up your mind and allow yourself to acknowledge it, to tell the truth I had considered forcing the issue by sending Triston and a couple of others to bring him here and seeing what you would do." Then she smiled. "I had a feeling that you lied, I saw your eyebrow twitch when you told us. It does that every time you lie."

"But you made no indication, you sent out the hunters. You even slapped Ezra around." Sabine said in shock.

"Yeah and it hurt." Ezra added remembering her slapping him with the back of her hand, drawing blood.

"Oh that was just a reminder that Marriage sometimes can be painful and I also wanted to punish you for leaving Sabine alone for so long. You actually deserved a real beating for that one." Ursa replied with a huge smile.

"Now you know where you get your crafty side from." Alrich commented, beginning to sway a little again.

"Shall we all go back and enjoy the Marriage Celebration? By the way do you know Triston has wandered off to." Ursa looked at all three of them and no one knew. "Oh well he will turn up." Stepping out of the Chamber, she grabbed a flagon of Ale.

"By the way Sabine, what eyebrow are they talking about?" Ezra asked wanting to know so he could detect when Sabine told a lie to him.

"Like I would tell you. That is something you will have to discover yourself." She pulled him closer, putting her arm around him and felt him do the same. A servant handed them both a Flagon of Ale and Ezra sipped it. Sabine looked at him disapprovingly. "No Husband you have to gulp it." Showing him as she drank heavily of the Ale. "But do not get too drunk, I still want you coherent enough for later."

In Triston's Bedroom:

Ashoka was amazed how easily it was to entice Triston into bringing her into his bedroom. They had spent the last two hours having sex and now they were beginning again. She hoped that they were genetically compatible, otherwise the sex was only enjoyable and not productive. She had told him that it was only sex, there would be no emotional component to it. Though she was beginning to feel something for him, to her dismay she hoped that it would take more than one night of passion to impregnate her. Several would not upset her in any way. There was a mutual attraction from both of them, she could feel it and she found that she liked having sex with him. As he finished and she did as well she flopped down besides him. She had ridden him for the past half hour and the buzz of experiencing another orgasm started to reside so smiled over at him. "Have you had enough and want to return to the Party or do you have more in you?" She asked challenging him.

"I can go as long as you can." He replied. "I doubt that anyone even knows that we left the party. It is to acknowledge the union for Sabine and Ezra, the family just hosts it." Then he wondered how many more times the older Togruta wanted, they had already done it three times and he was sure he could easily go three more. Even though she was older she held most of her exotic beauty. Her orange and white coloring was just beginning to fade from being a bright hue, so she was still young enough in his mind to be attractive.

"Then we won't be missed at all." Rolling closer she touched his lips with hers, feeling him run his hand down to her body. In moments they were at it again and Ashoka was again in the midst of something she had never had before. Passion.

Lothal: Ryder Azadi's Office

Gazing out the window, Ryder Azadi pondered the communication he had just received. It was on an encrypted Channel and once he deciphered it he frowned. Sabine Wren had informed him that Ezra Bridger had been located. Ryder knew that Ezra was a Hero, the problem was that to a great many of the citizens still did not trust or like Jedi. Before him sat petitions demanding that if and when Ezra returned he be asked to leave. No the wording was that they demand that he leave. This bothered Ryder. He looked at the Data Pad that had the message and he shook his head. "Fools, ungrateful fools. Ezra risked his life for these morons and how do they repay him. Demand that he be exiled." Ryder was tempted to go see these biased individuals and beat some sense into them. Instead he sent a message detailing the problems that Ezra would face if he returned to Lothal. Ryder ensured that he included that it was not his sentiment, it was a group of Anti-Jedi Fanatics that somehow used the fear of the different to encourage others to sign the petition. Putting the one Pad down, he picked up the Petitions, three Data Pads. Taking them to the Refuse Incinerator he dropped them where they belong. "I hope someday these idiots need Ezra to save them again, and I hope Ezra tells them where they can stick their appeals." He was looking forward to that day, because he would take great pleasure in telling them that they were the idiots that drove him away.

Knownest: The Hallway

Ezra leaned heavily on Sabine, he swayed drunkenly on her as they approached no their room. "I told you not to drink so much." Sabine chastised him as she helped her drunk husband towards the door.

"I am not drunk and I only drank as much as you." He said in a muddled voice. His words coming out in slurs as he wavered slightly. "You know something, Wife of my dreams. I love you."

"I should get you drunk more often, I like it." Sabine smiled as she looked at Ezra seeing the haze over his eyes. Propping him against a wall, she keyed in the door to unlock then helped him inside. She was a little upset that he would not be able to preform, not in the state he was now. But she did not mind, his drunken mind was saying nice and romantic things to her that she expected he did not have any restraints on. As she dropped him on the bed, she was thankful that Mandalorian Mountain Ale was not the type of alcohol that caused sickness. Though he would have one hell of a hangover in the morning. Gazing down at him, she noticed that he had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Shaking her head, she reached down to pull off his boots. Dropping them onto the floor. Then she removed her body suit and laid down, so that her head was pillowed on his chest. With one of his arms under her. She was thrilled when he automatically put that arm around her and held her tightly. "Well this is not as good as another couple rounds of having marital sex, but it is just as nice." Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep, snuggled up with her husband. A beeping sound awakened her an hour later. A response to her recent communication to Ryder Azadi. Reaching over she picked up the Data Pad, Knowing that it probably would not wake Ezra. He would be out for hours. She read it and she sat up, annoyed and angry.

"Those blasted, egotistical, ungrateful assholes! Ezra risked his life for them and they demand that he not return to Lothal! How could they?" Sabine said angrily as she looked down at him. Her anger turned to sadness as she realized that Ezra may never be able to return to Lothal. She had hoped that he was wrong when he told her and her family that he knew he could not return to Lothal. But he had been right, he would not be welcome on Lothal. Sure he could have a home here with her, but he grew up on Lothal, it was his home. She knew from experience how important it was to be able to return to a persons home. Putting the Pad down she became determined to provide a home for Ezra here on Knownest. Feeling drained emotionally, Sabine put the Pad down without clearing the Message and returned to cuddle with Ezra, holding him tightly to her.

In the Morning she awoke and in dismay saw him reading the message. She at first was slightly upset that he read it, but that did not last long as she saw his furrowed brow. "I was going to tell you about that in good time." She said seeing his bloodshot eyes, not from being sad. From recovering from the Hangover that plagued him.

"I already knew that the people of Lothal was not about to change their sentiments. The Empire's propaganda during the Purge was to thorough and complete." Ezra said as he put the pad down and gave her a half smile. "That was one of the reasons I had not returned when the Emperor had died."

"I am sure that there was other reasons as well." Sabine wondered where Ezra had gone and what he had done. He had promised while he was becoming intoxicated that he would tell her. She wanted to know all of it. So he told her, about having the Purgill take him to Tantooine, how he joined with a Smuggler name Talon Karrde and his almost being seen by Lando. That soon after he had left and went to the Wookie Homeworld of Kashyyk to stay out of sight. Sabine tried very hard to keep her face neutral at the mention of Lando. She did not like the older man, after meeting him in the past. He had contacted her several times and sent gifts to her. Some of the gifts involved clothing that he hoped to see her in. Those clothes in question would make a Twil'ek Dancing Girl blush. The Contacts were all about asking her to join him for a short vacation, here or there. She either sent the clothes back or threw them away and she would not even acknowledge the contacts. The most recent contact was sitting on her terminal, inquiring if she would come to Bespin for a holiday. Which she had no intention of replying to the message, though if she did and told him that her husband probably would not like it. Doing so might discourage him so he would stop. "So that was when Triston found you?"

"Yes and he shot me. What is it with your family, either they shoot me or slap me around?" Ezra asked with a note of humor in his voice. Then grimaced as he felt the hangover still plague his head.

"Get used to it, you do something I do not like. Such as try to martyr yourself again, I will beat you within an inch of your life." Seeing his expression. "What you do not think I can't."

"No. No I believe you could." He held up his hands in surrender.

Reaching into a nightstand she pulled out a small pill. "Here take this, it will help with the Hangover. Then we can celebrate a little more before breakfast." Smirking over at him as he gulped the small green pill. Moving upward to kiss him passionately.

An hour later the new married couple stepped into the hall just in time to see Ashoka trying to sneak out of Triston's room. Seeing Sabine and Ezra, Ashoka instantly became embarrassed. "This is not what it looks like." She stammered out, closing the door.

"It looks like you spent the night in my brothers room." Sabine said as she looked at the Togruta Woman who was paling in embarrassment. Her orange color becoming lighter.

"Okay, it does look like that." Ashoka tried not to feel ashamed, but it was too late to deny what she had done.

Ezra almost could not contain from chuckling as the two women glared at him. "I think I left something in our rooom." Ezra quickly retreated back into the bedroom, not wanting to actually get between them.

After Ezra was out of sight. "It is alright Ashoka, you both are adults. Just do not let my Mother find out that you two did that. She will demand that you two say the Vows. Unless that is what you want?"

"No." Ashoka said, but both of them heard the uncertainty in her voice. She was not sure. She had never been in a relationship before or had sex before and she liked it. The intense feelings Triston invoked made her feel unsure now. "Well I do not know now, I enjoyed it thoroughly and would not mind spending another night with him. That is once he rests enough, I seem to have worn him out."

"That is more information then I need to know, do not let my Mother catch you two. It can only end in screaming, a lot of screaming and yelling." Sabine retrieved Ezra and swore him to silence. Ashoka went to her guest room to take a Refresher Shower and use a Mini-Medical Scanner to see if she had been successful in becoming pregnant.

As Sabine and Ezra entered the Main Hall they heard her mother. "There is the happy couple, we need to discuss something very important." Gesturing for them to sit, Ursa stepped down from the Throne and stood before them. "There is too much bigotry and bias feelings; I need to suggest that Ezra remain in secret until these prejudices reduce."

"I agree." Ezra said as he saw the stunned expression on Ursa Wren's features. "That was one of the reasons that I did not return. The Empire had been to successful in their campaign to discredit and convince the populace that the Jedi were the real enemy of the Galaxy. It is best that I put away my Lightsaber and try no to draw any type of attention."

"Well thought out and of course I fully support this. We can ensure that only those within the Clan know what you are and a few close allies. Bo-Katan and Fenn Rau know of your presence here and have assured me that they will not divulge it to anyone." Ursa told them as she saw Sabine fidget slightly in her chair.

"Is our Marriage going to be secret, or am I to expect more suitors to petition for my hand?" Sabine asked feeling slightly annoyed at the prospect of having dozens of suitors trying to outbid each other in an attempt to purchase her like some type of prize.

"No, we of course will lie and say that you Married one of our own Clan or perhaps we can announce that you have selected one of your comrades while you were fighting with the other Rebels. It would be simple to state that. An unknown person that the other Clans would not even think to investigate." Alrich suggested as he joined them. Rubbing his throbbing head, his hangover had not diminished yet.

"There is nothing else to be said on this subject, except Welcome home Ezra Bridger Wren. Let us all enjoy breakfast together, perhaps if Triston is not still intoxicated he may join us." Ursa led the others into the main dinning room. "Where is your guest, that Togruta woman. I have not seen her since last night."

"She was extremely tired, I think she is resting from last nights celebration." Sabine answered careful to not let her eyebrow twitch. Again she had answered with half truths, knowing that the two were sleeping off a night of sexual relations. Meanwhile she rather consider the future with her Husband now that he was hers and not roaming the Galaxy. For he was finally home.

The End-?


	9. Chapter 9

Star Wars Rebels: Mart Mattin's Fate and the Death of Ezra Bridger

 **PART 1: MART MATTIN"S FATE**

Standing outside the larger of the Caves, Mart looked out across the plains. He had made the cave his home over the last couple of weeks and had lost all significance of time. He had ample water and which contain fish. Several Traps now produced at least two fish a day. He was also able to find several wild vegetables. As before when he did not pay attention; the Loth-Wolves arrived. "Okay, what is it now?" He asked the White Loth-Wolf, standing right in front of him. Growling as it turned away from him and then spun to face him again. Exhaling he stepped away from the cave and suddenly felt a hot breath against his back. Spinning with alarm he saw the largest Loth-Wolf he had ever seen. The creature was the size of the Ghost and it looked down at him like he was the next meal. Swallowing he subconsciously took a step back. Gasping out. "Who are you?"

"DUNN." It growled. "WHO ARE YOU?" Mart could not believe it the giant spoke and he tried not to keep stepping away from the monster, but feat enveloped him.

"I am Mart Mattin." He answered, as the great beast lowered its head and stared at him.

"WHO ARE YOU?" It asked again growling loudly and Mart did not understand he had answered it.

"I do not understand. I said who I am." Mart replied hearing the great Loth-Wolf exhale annoyingly at him.

"NO, WHO ARE YOU?" The other Smaller Loth-Wolves began to growl, pacing around Mart.

"I am just me, and I am nothing." Mart said as he suddenly realized what it was asking him.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" The Giant asked, waiting for Mart to answer.

"To flee my own guilt, I tried to take someone that belonged to another and I needed to be punished for that." Mart looked down and felt the guilt of betraying Ezra and also Sabine. He had seen them together, not really seeing the obvious. Sabine and Ezra belonged together and everyone knew it. He had denied it and hoped that he could be with Sabine.

"NO, YOU ARE HERE FOR ANOTHER REASON." It roared loudly then gazed back at a cave that Mart had not seen before. "ENTER AND LEARN, WHY YOU ARE HERE." The cave mouth was huge and Mart could not understand where it had come from.

"What have I come to learn?" Mart asked looking into the vast cave, then back at the Large Loth-Wolf.

"THE FORCE." The Huge Loth-Wolf said as it stood and entered the cave. "YOU HAVE COME TO LEARN THE FORCE."

"Wait I am not a Jedi, I do not have the potential. I am just a normal man." Mart tried to explain as the Loth-Wolf turned its mighty head and stared at him, and Mart could swear he saw it smiling.

"YOU WILL LEARN, COME." It ordered as Mart stumbled after the Loth-Wolf, soon followed by the other smaller Loth-Wolves. Walking into the darkness of the Cave and soon into the light. Disappearing from the realm of what was to what is not. Mart could not make sense of the colors and voices that he heard as he followed the Great Loth-Wolf. Voices of those he knew and those he did not. As he walked he saw images that were familiar and some that did not. Soon he was in a vast chamber that seemed not to end, he could not see the top or the nearest walls for that matter. But the echo of the chamber told him that it was huge. Glancing about he saw the Giant Loth-Wolf sitting on a raised dais, waiting for him to begin to learn.

 **Part 2: THE DEATH OF EZRA BRIDGER**

The plan was absolutely perfect; Ezra had to admit it. Of course it was conceived by Sabine. Only a few people knew that he was alive and well on Knownest married to Sabine. So to ensure that no one ever comes looking for him, Sabine came up with a plan. He was going to die or make it appear that he died. The first step of the plan was to call on one of their closest allies. Ryder Azadi, the other part relied on someone that was almost as close to being family as anyone could be. Hera Syndulla. Watching Sabine wearily, Ezra stood by the Headhunter that had been left on Kashyyk. She was now loading it with at least twenty pounds of explosives that was now wired into a self destruct switch. "That is a lot of explosives, my love." He observed as she smiled back at him.

"We have to make it look spectacular so that everyone can see it." Sabine said packing more explosives into the small cargo area of the Headhunter. "Do not worry there is no way I would risk you, but we need it to look like you vaporized." She was a little worried, especially since she was risking her husband. "You just have to remember to eject right after you hit the timer."

"I know then in two minutes the ship goes boom." He said as he exhaled. After he ejected, Hera would slip in with her stealth scanner blockers on and pick him up. The real risk was Fenn Rau, he was going to zip in and shoot at the Headhunter. Not actually hitting it. Lighting up the area in heavy blaster fire. He had secured a TIE Interceptor that had Hyperspace engines. Those that see it on Lothal; either by sight or by scanners would see that an Imperial Star-fighter had killed Ezra Bridger. All of it required perfect timing.

Sabine glanced back at Fenn Rau, he shrugged. "Sabine's plan is perfect."

"Yeah I still think having engine problems would be just as good." Ezra was a little worried, the Blaster Fire had to be aimed just right and one slip and Ezra would really be dead.

"No, it has to look real. Besides if Rau actually shoots you, I will kill him once he lands back on Mandalore." Sabine said smiling and locking her eyes on Rau.

Fenn Rau's eyes widened, then he saw the cold stare from Sabine and he realized that she was not joking. She would hunt him down and kill him if he accidentally hit Ezra's headhunter. "See no worries." Then he thought. "Except if there is a slip and the Blaster Fire hits you, Sabine will kill me."

"Everything is set, now remember fly to Lothal and request landing instructions. Ryder will deny you, which will make him look good for those that do not want you to come home. You start to leave and that is when Rau will attack you. After you eject Hera will pick you up and fly you back here and Rau slips away." Sabine repeated the basics of the plan, but she knew anything could go wrong and there was a slight risk that she would lose Ezra. But if everything works, no one would ever seek him out again. He would be able to live with her on Knownest without the threat of the Empire or the New Republic ever actively searching for him. Stepping closer to Ezra, she took his helmet from his hands. Putting it behind her, leaning closer she touched her lips to his and kissed him. At first it was just tender and light, then she dropped the helmet and threw her arms around him. Pulling him tightly to her. After a few moments she parted from him. "I wish we had time, but the plan is set."

"Time for what?" Ezra asked wondering what she had in mind. She shook her head and gave him a small smirk.

"What do you think?" She replied, then kissed him once more. Pushing him away so that he could go and return as quickly as possible.

One day and seven hours later, Ezra flew the Headhunter towards Lothal. Glancing out the cockpit he saw the massive orbiting Golan I Defense Platform off in the distance and the other way he could just make out the GHOST. The Shipboard scanners did not even detect Hera's ship. Swallowing the anxiety and reaching for the Force for calm. He transmitted his arrival to Lothal, immediately Ryder Azadi replied, suggesting that Ezra was not welcome. Elements on Lothal did not want him to land. Turning the Headhunter around he replied that he would depart. Now it all fell down to the timing that Sabine had calculated, trying to breath Ezra noticed the TIE Interceptor streak towards him, he could hear the Golan I commander issuing a challenge for the Imperial Fighter to depart or be fired upon. In answer the TIE began to fire towards Ezra's ship. The commander immediately instructed Ezra to go evasive and that they were launching X-Wings to assist. Ezra flew under the Green Deadly Bolts and they came within ten feet from the canopy. Hitting the self destruct, he pulled the ring and a silent Ejection thrust him out into space. The Suit he was now wearing was only rated for twenty minutes in the airless atmosphere of Space. In moments the GHOST flew down and he was within the Cargo bay of the darkened ship. Chopper brought him in. Then soaring away, the GHOST entered Hyperspace. Rushing to the Cockpit, Ezra took off his helmet. Hera was flying her ship and glanced back at him. "Fenn Rau entered Hyperspace a few minutes ago, I think it worked. We are hearing a lot of communications from Lothal on the attack." Hera said as she exhaled. They had to wait until they were almost to Lothal but the Media Feed on the Holonet began to cover the surprise attack and death of Jedi Ezra Bridger. Sabine's plan had worked.

Walking down the Ghost ramp, Ezra was instantly tackled by Sabine. Thumping to the deck with a thud. "Ouch!" He protested as his body slammed down with the body of Sabine on top of him.

"Wimp." Sabine smirked as she kissed him. Then looked up at Hera and Jacen on the top of the ramp. "Hello, welcome to Knownest, Hera, Jacen."

Stepping past them, Hera led Jacen down to the snow covered Landing Pad. The young Jacen began to play in the snow, picking up a snowball, to throw at anyone that he could. "Don't you dare!" Hera stated as her son dropped the snow and smiled guiltily at his mother.

"Wasn't gonna." Jacen protested as he kicked the snow with his boot. Then squealed when a snowball struck him from behind. Spinning, he saw his mother laughing at him. Reaching down to pick up another snowball. "Not fair." He stated grabbing a hand full of snow and throwing at his mother.

Sabine watched Hera and Jacen having a snowball fight and she shook her head. "Can I get up?" She heard from below her. Glancing back down she noticed that she was still on top of Ezra and she giggled.

"Why not?" Standing she reached down to help Ezra stand back up. Then gently pushed Sabine out of the way as a snowball whizzed overhead and struck Chopper on top of the ramp. The Droid chattered out in rage as the wet frozen snow slipped down from it.

"Sorry Chopper." Jacen stated as he shrugged his shoulders. "I was trying to hit Aunt Sabine and Uncle Ezra." The Droid continued to complain as it turned and went back into the Ghost. After several moments the snowball battle ended. Hera and Jacen then followed Sabine and Ezra inside the Family Home of the Wrens. It had been decided that Hera and Jacen would stay a few days to ensure that the plan had succeeded.

Inside the Fortress, everyone huddled around the Holonet Transmitter watching the News Media for the Galaxy. Ezra and Sabine both felt nervous as the report finally came and to their joy and relief it seemed that those on Lothal and throughout the Galaxy. Believes that Ezra Bridger had died in the orbit of Lothal.

"Well it seems that your plan worked." Ursa said to Sabine.

"I had little doubt that it would. Now that everyone believes that Ezra is dead, we can actually have a peaceful life together without worrying that the New Republic will send their own Jedi to ask him to join them." Sabine replied, both she and Ezra feared that. He did not want to leave Sabine and it was assured that he would have to probably move to Corscaunt. "Or the Empire will come and exact revenge on him".

 **LOTHAL: LOTH-WOLF CAVE**

The Large Loth-Wolf watched as Mart concentrated on glowing symbols on the wall of the grotto. Each one told a story and Mart had to know it before he could continue. Unfortunately to Mart they made no sense; the one he was staring at showed a Humanoid Man standing before a great chasm filled with water. The water seemed to glow brightly with light. Shaking his head he exhaled. He was sure that anyone else would figure this out faster then he would. But he was not an artist, historian or anyone that could understand the meaning of the symbols. At most he was only a pilot.

"CONCENTRATE. SEE THE MEANINGS." The Loth-Wolf growled as it leaned forward and indicated the symbol. Immediately it began to glow in response. Mart stared at the image and suddenly it came to him. The Humanoid Man was not a Force User, he was some type of traveler that sought out the glowing water.

"That is suppose to be me, right. I am the traveler and I am seeking the glowing waters." Mart said to the Loth-Wolf.

"YES. WATERS OF THE FORCE." It growled then leaned back and glanced down a passage.

"I need to go down that passage." Mart said as he began to walk, passing other symbols and pictures. Pausing to stare at two different pictographs. One showed a man being absorbed in light, while the other showed a man being destroyed by it. Basically exploding with power from the inside. This bothered Mart, glancing back he saw the Loth-Wolf. "What does this mean?"

"IT CAN PROVIDE OR IT CAN GIVE DEATH." The Loth-Wolf stated, then growled for Mart to continue. Exhaling Mart followed the passage and soon he found the huge Chasm and the glowing water. It seemed to be cascaded in pure light. Swallowing the dryness in his throat he stepped into the glowing water, feeling the tingling of what felt like electricity sparking on his skin. Mart gritted his teeth and continued. The water did not feel cold, but it stung him. After a few more steps, Mart submerged into the water. He could feel energy plunge into him and in near panic he tried to surface and leave the water. But he could not as more and more power penetrated him. It hurt and he felt pain ebb throughout him. What felt like an eternity, Mart was cast out of the water by an unseen force and he flopped down onto the shore. His whole body tingled with what felt like burns. But there was something else, he could feel life around him. The stone, the grass outside, the Loth-cats, the Loth-Wolves and everything else. He could feel the life that surrounded him. "YOU NOW FEEL THE FORCE." The Loth-Wolf declared. "YOU ARE ONE WITH THE FORCE. NOW YOU WILL NEED TO LEARN HOW TO USE IT!"

The END? OR THE BEGINNING


End file.
